In the Piece of Paper: Tell Me What I am to You!
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: "Am I a rose to you?" Mikan wrote on the piece of paper. She passed it to Natsume at the back. He wrote, "I don't want you to wilt." … "I know! I'm a door who opens her heart to you!" She wrote, then received from Natsume: "Yeah, usually I swing you around. But now I'd like to slam you. Real. Hard." [NxM]
1. First Period: Japanese

**A/N: I had to make this right away! Why?**

**Well, **

**I dedicate this to my cousin who gave me this idea! You see, she was wondering what her "boyfriend" thinks of her and she wrote her question in her notebook and passed it to him... even if they're like a few feet away from each other! **

**Somehow, that made me think of Mikan and Natsume. Hope you'd like it! (^.^)**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own something this big... if I did... *sniffle* my parents would love me. The plot is mine though.**

* * *

~First Period~

_Hey, Natsume?_

_/_

**What?**

_/_

_What am I to you? _

_/_

**Polka, this can wait after class.**

_/_

_But I REALLY want to know!_

_/_

**Narumi will be against to students who are passing notes during classes. And I really don't want to see that sick cupid-face of his.**

_/_

_It'll only be for a while! PLEASE? PLEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEE?!_

_/_

**No.**

_/_

The black, raven-haired boy returned to the pleasure of reading his newly-bought manga while disregarding Narumi's so-called "words of wisdom". But someone has launched a small, flying object… And it landed right in front of him…

_Aw, come on, Natsume! What's the harm of knowing what you think of me? Come on! Like, PLEEAAAASE? If you really love me, you would tell me!_

He grunted and he wrote silently.

**You're my girlfriend. There. Now spread your annoying-self to other people like Ice Princess or Four-Eyes right in front of you.**

_/_

_Natsume, I already know that I'm your girlfriend. I'm just wondering… what if I'm a thing or an animal or something! What would I be to you?_

_/_

**Guess.**

_/_

Well, that was the most expecting thing Natsume would write. Mikan observed her classmates for a while. None appeared to be noticing them both throwing each other a paper ball.

Sumire Shouda was walloping Kokoro in the head. Kitsuneme was teasing one of the Geeky sisters. The Class Rep was pressing his finger on his mouth, pleading Hotaru to be stop shooting one of her deadly weapons at Ruka (the boy was too busy arguing to her about the blackmail to notice Natsume and the piece of paper).

Overall, anyone could lose a star for having a loud state.

She glanced at Narumi-sensei vigilantly. He was humming to himself as he tapped on the board, getting everyone's attention again.

She turned the paper over and pretended that she was jotting down the lesson on the ripped off, crumpled paper.

_Am I the blue "sky" to you, Natsume?_

_/_

**No. You would be unreachable.**

_/_

_Am I the "sun"?_

_/_

**No. You'll be gone at night. It's always lonely at night. **

_/_

_Am I the "air" you breathe in? I have to be right this time!_

_/_

**Wrong. That's stupid. I'm going to die because I won't breathe you out. **

_/_

_Oh… Then, am I the "little bird" that sings?_

_/_

**More like squawk than sing. You would be extinct because of that.**

_/_

_Am I your "phone"?_

_/_

**I don't have a phone, you moron.**

_/_

_Am I the "butterflies" you see outside?_

_/_

**I don't think you would want me to keep you in a jar. **

_/_

_Am I the "manga" you're reading? That has to be it!_

_/_

**The manga I'm reading always changes. I don't want you to change.**

_/_

_Am I your "phone"?_

_/_

**Didn't you see what I wrote a while ago? It's there at the corner of the paper. **

_/_

_What IF you had a phone which is 'ME'? Think about it Natsume!_

_/_

**Are you kidding me? You're going to die THOUSANDS of times because I'm going to use you for the rest of my days and I don't want to sit around and wait for you to have all the energy before I can have my time with you.**

Mikan peered over her shoulder to meet those red, crimson eyes. It made her cringed in shyness. She stared back at his last message. She rolled the paper into a ball and shoved it into her pocket.

She tore another paper in her notebook.

_Natsume, can't you just tell me so we could end this quickly!?_

_/_

**You know, if you really love me, you would know exactly what I think of you. **

_/_

_HEY! I told you something like that, YOU JERK!_

_/_

**That was in the 'other' paper. This is the 'new' paper.**

_/_

_Grr…_

_/_

**Is that a lion or a tiger or a dog or a handicapped? I think it's a handicapped animal.**

_/_

_Oh! Wait! I get it! I'm your "lion", right?_

_/_

**You would be kicked out of the pride for that lousy animal sound.**

_/_

_THAT'S SOO MEAN! Grr! Can't you just tell me what I am to you?_

_/_

**If you'd stop scribbling the 'grr' sounds and drawing those lion faces…**

_/_

_There! I stopped! I even erased them all! So, what?_

_/_

**So, what?**

_/_

_You said, you would tell me if I stopped putting the… "***" and the lion faces!_

_/_

"*****"?**

_/_

_I'm smart enough to realize that you could be tricking me into saying-__**ERASE**_

_Oops! That was nothing, okay?! I just… misspelled something…_

_/_

**Lying is and will be your hidden talent. And it's best to keep it hidden.**

_/_

_Why do I feel like there's something insulting between those lines…?_

_/_

**It's my kind of insult.**

_/_

_GAAAHHH! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ME!?_

_/_

**Just keep guessing, idiot.**

_/_

_Okay! This time, I'm sure of this: Am I a "sweet-smelling candle" to you? I mean, I'll be holding you the "fire"… right?_

_/_

**Why would I think of you as a candle? I don't want you to melt and die because of me, you stupid-head!**

Mikan pouted and muttered incomprehensibly. Must Natsume make things so difficult?! The school bell rung. Narumi-sensei has bowed slightly and the Class B of Alice Academy increased the whole ruckus. However, to their disappointment, their next teacher has arrived instantly.

Natsume watches as Mikan quickly jotted another message. He sighed.

This second period of class would be longer… and sweeter.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**You may leave ideas like: "Oh, can Mikan ask Natsume insert something here?" **

**And maybe I would come up with something nice for that... :D**

**So, leave a review! Any violent reactions? **


	2. Second Period: Mathematics

** A/N:** WOW.

That. Was. A. Lot. Of. Reviews.

I'm so glad that many people loved this story! Thank you for the follows and the faves! It really means a lot to me.

To:

**Lozza2113**, **ladyblaque**, **I Am Awkward**, **otakugeek939**, **Cookie Cake L0v3R** - I have thanked you guys already in PM, but I just want to thank you guys again!

To** xXmikuXx** thank you so much once again! The "**candy**" idea is hers, not mine, okay?

To **nix** (anonymous review): In the next chapters, she would ask him. I'll try to fit it in the story.

To Shee (anonymous review): I figured out something for the "**melon**" idea. Thank you!

To** JanJan** (my cousin): You really did review! (^.^) I'm so happy! Thanks, Teh JanJan!

Then to **all** the rest of my dear anonymous reviews: THANK YOU **SO** MUCH! Your reviews had made me smile. If you had accounts I would totally thank you a bunch of times. :D

**DISCLAIMER: It's already in my profile but I feel like I need to say that I don't own anything but the plot and yeah. XP**

Now, okay, here's the second chapter! (It's a quick update, isn't it? Well, it's because my relatives are coming over and my school has a massive program for us, so I'll be too busy...)

* * *

~Second Period~

_So… Natsume…_

_/_

**What now, Polka?**

_/_

_Am I a "juicy red apple" to you?_

_/_

**I hate apples. But if you were, I would make an exception.**

_/_

_Okay. Fine... Hang on! I GOT IT! Am I a "strawberry" to you?_

_/_

**Just because you smell like one doesn't mean you are one.**

_/_

_YOU'RE SMELLING ME?! Natsume, you're so WEIRD._

_/_

**I don't want to hear that from you.**

_/_

_Am I a "waffle"? Everyone likes waffle!_

_/_

**That's the problem. I can't have you for myself.**

_/_

_HMMmmmMMm... Am I a "green tea"?_

_/_

**Why?**

_/_

_I help relax your nerves like today!_

_/_

**If you meant relaxing me by making my heart beat fast, making my hands sweat from pressure, making my breath cut short and making me worry that I might not see your insane smile ever again... Yeah... thanks for making me so relax.**

_/_

_You're welcome, Natsume! Hmmmmm…. I'm not a "green tea", right?_

_/_

**You're not.**

_/_

_Then am I a "Pommes Au Four"?_

_/_

**I don't even know what that is.**

_/_

_That's French for "Oven-baked Apples". Ruka taught me!_

_/_

**I just told you minutes ago that I hate apples. What makes you think I would like that kind of dish?**

/

… _They're BAKED apples. Who wouldn't like it?_

_/_

**Let me rephrase what you've written: They're baked APPLES. I wouldn't like it.**

_/_

_God, Natsume... You're such a CHOOSY guy! If the world ends, and apples are the only choice of living what would YOU do?_

_/_

**How come breathing isn't an option?**

_/_

_NEVER MIND! You're so bloody annoying! Hmmmmmmmmmm…. I KNOW! Am I "candy" to you?_

_/_

**... No, baka. You would be already gone as soon as I put you in my mouth.**

_/_

_Ew, you're going to EAT ME?! You do know I just meant everything metaphorically!_

_/_

**Well. Sugar, my honey-honey, you're my candy girl. And you've got me wanting you.**

Mikan turned to see him smirking mischievously. Her face altered into the "Are-you-kidding-me-Natsume" look. He simply rested his chin on the palm of his firm hand, gazing seductively at Mikan.

She stuck her tongue out. Truth be told, she was a little queasy because of the butterflies in her tummy.

She glimpsed hastily at their Mathematics Teacher, Jinno-sensei. He was animatedly talking about how numbers are important in life. If he caught the two throwing a paper ball, he'd surely electrocute them with vile words.

The chocolate-brown haired girl scribbled her reply:

_Oh, Natsume! Can't you just tell me what I am to you?_

She threw it to him in the wrong angle so it almost smacked dab on Ruka Nogi's head. Nevertheless, Natsume caught it at ease and he did not bother answering Ruka's confused expression.

He read it. Then sooner or later, the piece of paper was back in Mikan's warm, porcelain hands.

_/_

**Why again are you making a big deal out of this question?**

_/_

_I just want to know!_

_/_

**Want?**

_/_

_NEED. TO. KNOW. Happy?_

_/_

**No. Annoyed.**

_/_

_If you're annoyed then tell me!_

_/_

**Guess first.**

It's the same thing again. Mikan had the urge to slap herself. She didn't know that getting a simple answer from Natsume would be so hard… She flipped the paper.

_Am I a "chocolate-chipped cookie" to you?_

_/_

**I'd like a bowl of you then. No. Make that thousands of bowls of you.**

_/_

_Is that a yes or a no?_

_/_

**No. Not really.**

_/_

_Ugh... am I a "strawberry ice cream" to you?_

_/_

**No... You'd melt from my hotness. **

_/_

_An ice cream can't melt from good looks... Be realistic Natsume!_

_/_

**Little girl, you do know I'm talking about my Fire Alice... don't you?**

_/_

_I... ***ERASED*** I ***ERASED***... My mind just went blank._

_/_

**All because you think of me and my... good looks.**

_/_

_You're so full of yourself! Wait, am I a... "sweet watermelon"?_

_/_

**Is that your panty now, Melon?**

_/_

_NATSUME, YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!_

_/_

**I'm taking that as a yes.**

_/_

_When did you SEE IT?!_

_/_

**I didn't see it. I was guessing.**

Mikan twisted her body towards him and showed him the great anger she has. Natsume looked at her in a calm expression. His smoldering red eyes climbing up and down. She wrote:

_Oh, reaaaalllly?!_

She passed it to him and got her reply immediately.

_/_

**To be honest, not anymore. I saw it forty-three seconds ago when you were giving me the "Oh-how-I-love-to-hate-Natsume".**

_/_

_NATSUME YOU PERVERT! YOU ARROGANT JERK! YOU ARROGANT AND PERVERTED JERK!_

_/_

**I prefer creepy molester but that works too, Melon.**

_/_

_Okay, Creepy Molester, am I… a "creamy cupcake"?_

_/_

**I like chocolate cake better. It's bigger.**

_/_

_Oh. Then, am I a "chocolate cake"?_

_/_

**No. **

_/_

_But a minute ago, you said you like chocolate cake!_

_/_

**You misread the sentence. I didn't say anything about YOU being the chocolate cake.**

_/_

_Gee, I sometimes wonder what's going on in your mind, Natsume._

_/_

**You wondered too late which made me wonder sometimes how small your mind is, Melon.**

"Multiplying these two digits above will…" Mikan stared at the blackboard that was already decorated with Lord knows what.

She will so fail in Mathematics— and that's all because of Natsume! She took another page from her notebook wrathfully.

Her mind erupted with senseless ideas but soon a grin crept in her features.

_Natsume, I'm sure this answer is correct: Am I a "Howalon"?_

_/_

**What? Are you trying to make me fat? **

_/_

_How can you even say that?!_

_/_

**Stop comparing yourself to a food. **

_/_

_WHY NOT?! I'M AS SWEET AS A TREAT! YOU SAID THAT IN OUR FIRST DATE!_

_/_

**Are you hungry? We're going to have our break soon anyway.**

_/_

_Let me just ask you something: If (a-4b)__3 __(a+6b)__5__ is equal to what am I?!_

_/_

**What the hell… what's up with that kind of question?!**

/

… _SORRY! I just feel the need to make my question longer… I mean, I can't just say: 'Let me just ask you something: what am I?'_

_I've been repeating myself too much and the question is too short. So, that's why I added the numbers._

_/_

**My girlfriend is a genius.**

_/_

_Thank you!_

Natsume rumbled.

**And her boyfriend is a liar.**

He folded the paper. He was utterly enjoying this.

Mikan's penmanship wasn't the best there is but he likes how she would occasionally put a "smiley".

He molded the piece of paper into a ball and sent it to Mikan.

Natsume couldn't help but smile slightly when she pouted.

"Hey… u-um, Natsume… What exactly are you and Mikan doing?" Ruka beside him was no longer being bullied by Imai. He was now concentrating on his best friend and his ex-crush.

"Love letters." Natsume said straightforwardly. "You and Robot Girl should try it sometimes."

Right on cue, the blush made an appearance. Ruka fidgeted with Usagi's long, smooth ears and was ready to deny but Natsume was fervently checking on Mikan's response.

_Kokoro doesn't lie._

_/_

**Well played Mikan. Well played.**

_/_

_SOOOOOOOOOO... Am I a "soft drink"?_

_/_

**Why do you want to rot my teeth so bad? **

_/_

_Then what if I'm an "alcoholic beverage"?_

_/_

**I never thought you would even ask me that.**

_/_

_What comes next after soft drink, huh?_

_/_

**Water. Juice. Anything but THAT.**

_/_

_Eh... it didn't came in my head first._

_/_

**Listen, I have a high tolerance for alcohol but I don't have a high tolerance for you. So, what if you were an alcoholic beverage? I'd say, I'll be having one hell of a magical night.**

_/_

_I'm not going to comment on how perverted you are. SOOOOOOOOO… Am I a "chicken leg" that's really crispy?_

_/_

**You want me to bite and lick your leg? Not a problem.**

_/_

_GAAAHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SO PERVERTEEED!_

_/_

**You asked me if you're a crispy chicken leg. A **_**leg **_**and what do you do with a chicken leg?****  
**

_/_

_Creepy Molester!_

_/_

**What did you draw right there?**

_/_

_You with horns._

_/_

**Looks like a bird with giant carrots stuck on its head.**

_/_

_I JUST GOT AN IDEAA! Natsume, am I a "carrot"?_

_/_

**Why would you say you're a carrot, Polks?**

_/_

_You see, a carrot has Vitamin A and Vitamin A is for the eyes!_

_/_

**What's the connection to me and a carrot?**

_/_

_I help make you see all the beautiful things in life better... ***HEARTS AND SMILEYS ENCIRCLING THIS SENTENCE***_**  
**

_/_

**You flatter yourself too much.**

She glanced to find the teacher gone and the school bell was ringing like hell. She and Natsume have been passing notes to each other for a whole two hours. Mikan turned around and did her best to scowl at her boyfriend.

"You're so mean!" she shrieked, getting several people's attention.

She quickly zipped her mouth shut and her face was bright red.

Natsume has disappeared along with the others to hunt for their snacks. Great. He has left before she could pester him. She mumbled something which made Hotaru stare at her.

"What are you and Hyuuga doing awhile ago?"

She shrugged. "Passing some... notes... You and Ru-ka-pyon should try it!"

Hotaru's mood was empty but perhaps there was something nice churning inside her cold exterior.

/

"Everyone, prepare because Science is about to get interesting!" said their teacher, Misaki-sensei who has immediately sent the Geeky twins, Anna and Nonoko to sigh from admiration. Mikan bit her lower lip and could still taste the Howalon bits.

Should she continue her endeavor of finding out what she is to Natsume? They didn't get caught by the strictest teacher in the Academy, so what are the odds?

Mikan felt something jabbed on her hair. Out of the corner of her pretty hazel eyes, she saw a paper ball rolling beneath the ceiling of her chair. She went to pick it up.

**Do you want to give up this guessing game?**

Natsume unwrinkled the paper to see his awaited answer.

_NO. I'm going to find out what I am to you at whether it takes me a whole day!_

If that's the way, Mikan wanted it…

/

**Bring it on, Melon. I got all the time for you.**

* * *

**A/N**: Heh. Was that satisfying?

I think I would be only having... **Nine chapters**... Yup. Nine chapters and if I get **ninety** reviews maybe I could make a **bonus** chapter... Ah, well. _Let's just wait and see! _

So, you know what we do here in Fanfic.

1.) You read- check!

2.) You express violent or "Hotaru" feelings- yup. Finish!

3.) You leave a review... Nope. You haven't done this one yet!

And right, **if** you want to, you could leave another idea or suggestion like: _"Can Mikan ask Natsume blah-blah-blah?"_

**But this time, so we won't get out-of-control it should be SCIENCE-RELATED, mmkay?**


	3. Third Period: Science

**A/N: **I found time to continue this story while my cousins were busy playing in the beach. Phew.

I'm going to express my gratitude _again_. If you don't wanna hear it, then skip it and proceed reading this story.

To** ladyblaque, CuttingFirst, Lozza2113, 'tis Nileegurl, Midnight Phantomhive, jdcocoagirl, Silver Sakura-hime, kuriko-chan, SunnyHazzeL0325, ChocolateVanillaLuv3r and Brisken:** I have said it once or twice or thrice but I can't stop thanking you guys. THANK YOU! xD

To** De Entertainer: **I'm sorry for the errors. I've read this chapter over and over to see if I made any mistakes. If I did, I won't mind if you point it out. Thanks for telling me! (^.^)

To **nix**: I developed the "**star**" idea for you. XD Hope it fits your satisfaction.

To **Llyn**: When you randomly mentioned "**Wings**" and "**Trees**" it gave me ideas. Thanks, dude!

To **Kitkat **and** vna**: I just wanna say, "thanks". If you guys had an account, I'd probably be thanking you again. X))

To... Okay. WHO'S THIS** GUEST** GUY?! I got three reviews from him/her straight. I'm not sure if it's one person or two or three... But, hey... Don't be scared of me or take it the wrong way.** I just don't know who to thank.** XP

Then of course, thank you for the **faves** _and_ **follows**, I highly appreciate it!

I know I've mentioned it earlier but I just want to do it in a proper way. So like these ideas are credited to them:

"**Star**" - nix (definitely Science-related)

"**Wings**" and "**Tree**"- Llyn (Birds have these and animals fall under Zoology and plants are like Botany)

"**Calculator**" - 'tis Nileegurl (It's more on Math but like I said it's alright)

"**Apple**" - kuriko-chan (Isaac Newton)

"**Heart**" - SunnyHazzelL0325 and Brisken (It's Anatomy isn't it? And Anatomy falls in Science too!)

Now, thank you for reading! So here we go:

* * *

~Third Period~

_So… Natsume…_

_/_

**What now, Melon?**

_/_

_Am I a "juicy red apple" to you?_

_/_

**I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DO NOT LIKE APPLES IN THE PREVIOUS PAPERS. **

_/_

_What if you lied? An apple helped Isaac Newton realized the gravity and stuff, so maybe I help you realize something…_

_/_

**You helped me realized how stupid the people here in our generation is.**

_/_

_You're so mean… Jeez! Am I an "M&M" to you?_

_/_

**Nope. Last I checked there's only "M" as in Mikan in those chips. No "N" as in Natsume. **

_/_

_I know! Am I a "coconut" to you?_

_/_

**Hang on. Why are we still talking about food, Melon? **

_/_

_Am I a "remote controller" to you? There, that better make you happy._

_/_

… **People are going to steal you from me and I'm not fond of having blood in my hands.**

_/_

Misaki-sensei was announcing something about their brand new lesson but frankly, only the Class Rep and a few others were listening.

Natsume Hyuuga watched his beloved, clueless girlfriend tuck the paper into one of her pockets.

She tore a new one from her notebook. Then, she bit the inside of her left cheek and thought noiselessly of what else she could be to him…

_Am I a "star" that lights up your darkness?_

_/_

**No. Where would you be when it's all bright again? **

_/_

_Am I a "tree"?_

_/_

**No, you're not a tree. But you could be related to a tree.**

_/_

_How?_

_/_

**Girlfriends are like trees. **

**When you chopped them, they die.**

_/_

_IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE?!_

_/_

**It's funny because it's true.**

_/_

_YOU JERK! ...Am I an "artifact"?_

_/_

**You'd be too delicate that I might even be afraid of touching you.**

_/_

_Gotcha. So, I'm not an artifact… but am I your "backbone" that supports you all the way?_

_/_

**Tch. No. You'd just give me back aches all the time.**

_/_

_I'm not horrible like you Natsume! … Am I a "happy, tiny frog"?_

_/_

**You're not because dissecting you wouldn't be easy.**

_/_

Mikan grated her teeth as her ballpoint almost poked a hole on the paper.

_DISSECTING ME?! From a pervert you became a real meanie._

She waited for his reply but their subject teacher was performing some weird experiments in front of the class. Mikan tried to listen but it goes in one ear to the other.

"_Psst_!"

Mikan looked behind and got smacked in the face by the paper ball roughly. She swallowed a yelp.

It was fortunate for her that it wasn't a ball of fire. She wanted to glare at Natsume but he was smiling his charming smile. She couldn't help but give in to it.

Mikan muttered something about him being an awful boyfriend as she unraveled the message:

**THINK, Melon! I'm mad for you, aren't I? So, obviously I can't bring myself to hurt you…**

_BUT YOU JUST DID A WHILE AGO, YOU JERK! _

She threw it back to him but within a minute, it was with her again.

Mikan looked at the note and couldn't find anything new. She was about to scowl at Natsume until she realized he has added something to his last statement.

**THINK, Melon! I'm mad for you, aren't I? So, obviously I can't bring myself to hurt you… starting in this moment when you're rereading this again and from now on.**

_/_

_I'll forgive you in this round, Natsume. So, like am I your "left kidney"?!_

_/_

**No. I'm planning to sell that one when I'm older.**

_/_

_Hmph. It's so you could get money- and don't say it's for the children's smiles!_

_/_

**It's for the children's smiles.**

_/_

_I told you not to say it!_

_/_

**I know. That's why I WROTE it, baka.**

_/_

_Argh! Am I "Earth", the only safest place a human could be in?_

_/_

**No. With your cheerful attitude, you'll spin around too fast that you would make me and other people insane. It'll be far worse than any natural disasters.**

_/_

_I get it, I get it. Sheesh. You exaggerate it too much. Am I your "other hand"?_

_/_

**No. It'll be hard to write because my hands would both be holding each other and I would look like a desperate loner.**

_/_

_Am I a "rose" to you?_

_/_

**I don't want you to wilt. But I can't stand and watch someone else pick you. **

_/_

_Am I one of Hotaru's invention? Like the "Baka Gun" or something?_

_/_

**No. But you do put the "Baka" in "Baka Gun".**

_/_

_YOU HORRIBLE MANGA-LOVING PERVERTED IDIOT! Am I a "feathery wings" to you that helps you fly?_

_/_

**Devils don't have wings.**

_/_

_You're not a devil, Natsume..._

_/_

**Then what?**

_/_

_You're an angel, DUH!_

_/_

**Good. I'm self-proclaimed "Angel" Lucifer.**

_/_

_Am I a "calculator", huh, Lucifer?_

_/_

**What is 143? **(A/N: 143 is a code for "I Love You" to those who don't know… XD)

_/_

_Numbers have a meaning? Oh! Wait… ***ERASE*** ***ERASE*** ah-hem… calculating… calculating… 1…5…8! The answer is 8!_

_/_

… **Why do I feel a sharp pain in my chest…? **

_/_

_What do you mean? I'm good in addition! But if you're not being sarcastic, are you okay? Oh! I know! Am I "medicine" to you?_

_/_

**You're more like a drug to me. An. Addictive. Drug.**

_/_

_Really? So I'm a "drug" to you?_

_/_

**No. Not necessarily. **

_/_

_Then what am I? Am I a "bag"? You know... I keep all the things you never show to anyone and stuff…_

_/_

**So, are you up for keeping a dead body?**

_/_

_A DEAD BODY?!_

_/_

**Problem?**

_/_

_Yes! Why do you want me to keep a dead body!?_

_/_

**Didn't you say you're keeping the things I never showed to anyone?**

_/_

_Natsume, you sadistic pyromaniac!_

_/_

**I'm not a pyromaniac. I like setting things on fire. **

_/_

_That's what a pyromaniac like YOU would say!_

_/_

**Well, of course, it's a traditional excuse**

_/  
_

_I'll stop the argument right there because I'm more mature than you… Oh… Idea! Am I a "tissue" that wipes your tears away?_

_/_

**No. First of all, I hardly ever cry. Second, I would rather hold and cry on you than hold and cry on a tissue. It's manlier that way. **

_/_

Mikan smiled faintly but it disappeared. She flipped the paper at the other side. She's short on ideas. But soon enough, Misaki-sensei started talking about balloons, global warming, prisms, teeth, hydrogen, helium and a bunch of other stuff.

_Am I a "red balloon" to you that you'd like to hold?_

_/_

**I don't like holding balloons, Melon. I have a needle and I don't need to tell you what I'm going to do with it.**

_/_

_Ooh-kay, then, Jerk! So, am I "helium"?_

_/_

**No. But that will explain why I feel like I'm floating around you.**

_/_

_Err… Keratin is the protein in the hair and… Hey... Am I one of your "imported hair products" that keep your hair so nice?_

_/_

**I don't use any imported hair products, idiot.**

_/_

_Then why is your hair so silky and shiny?!_

_/_

**When there is the sun, there is the moon. When there is the sky, there is the ocean. When there are ugly people, there are good-looking people.**

_/_

_You're so UNBELIEVEABLE._

_/_

**That's what makes me every girl's "dream guy" and that's what makes you the "luckiest" girl alive.**

_/_

_GAAAAHHHH! YOU AND YOUR WORDS! Now, am I the pretty "rainbow" that comes after the rain?_

_/_

**No. I'm going to pray for a strong rain every single day just to see you.**

_/_

Natsume sent it flying to her again. Ruka nudged him. He was again, questioning about the scene going on.

"I told you to try it out with your Pokerface-girlfriend," Natsume said, without looking at Ruka's gray eyes.

The blond shook his head, fighting the urge to go pink. But he stammered, "H-Hotaru isn't my girlfriend."

"Soon-to-be."

"Yes! No, wait NO!"

"Hn. King of Denial."

"N-Natsume! I h-h-haven't e-e-even ask her yet and-" He faltered his protest. Natsume was rather occupied with Mikan's penmanship.

… _You're a cruel human being… Hey… I know! Am I… an "Usagi" to you? You know, Ruka's cute rabbit. She's the fluffy one in his arms now..._

_/_

**Hell no. I would lose to Ruka. I mean, hang on- it isn't even cool to carry a rabbit around. That's for girls. Besides, Melon, I thought "Usagi" is a dude?**

_/_

_Awwwwwwww! Nat~su~me is JEALOUS!_

_/_

**I'm not jealous. I'm bitterly stating that it's gay to hold rabbits.**

_/_

_I'M GONNA TELL THIS TO RUKA-PYON!_

_/_

**I'm going to tell Imai that you slept with me last night.**

_/_

_I DID NOT YOU PERVERT!_

_/_

**I know. It's called a lie, little girl.**

_/_

_Ugh… my lips are seal then. Oh! Am I a "toothbrush" that makes your smile more charming?_

_/_

**I don't think you can make my teeth shine without toothpaste, dummy.**

_/_

_Am I a "chemical compound __composed of two oxygen __atoms __covalently bonded __to a single __carbon __atom"?_

_/_

**It's easier to say carbon dioxide, right?**

_/_

_I thought you weren't listening to our Science lesson…_

_/_

**And you also thought you could impress me.**

/

…_Okay… __never mind that then! Am I a "conclusion" to your problem?_

_/_

**No. You're a hypothesis.**

_/_

_Is that really what I am?_

_/_

**No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No.**

_/_

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WAIT! WAIT! I got IT! I am right this time because it's the most classic thing in the world already! _

_Am I… a "heart" that keeps you alive?_

_/_

**I don't have a heart.**

_/_

_WHAT!? But everyone does!_

_/_

**Not me… unless you give me yours.**

_/_

_You didn't give me yours, Natsume!_

_/_

**I did. Why else did I say I have no heart, Melon?**

_/_

_I'll give you mine when you tell me what I am to you._

_/_

**You can actually be a really selfish girl… keeping your heart and mine…**

_/_

_JUST TELL ME WHAT I AM TO YOU!_

_/_

**Guess, Melon.**

_/_

_Don't you want my heart?_

_/_

**It's alright. I'll just wait. Plus, when you die, you'd have one more heart left.**

_/_

… _Natsume, why are you taking your cheesy lines LITERALLY?_

_/_

**Because I want to love you LITERALLY.**

_/_

A blush was blooming while she was gazing at what Natsume wrote. It was difficult to take in that it came from him. He wasn't exactly the type to put "love" and "you" in one sentence. He was a guy who prefers to show his affection in gestures. But here he is, writing her a wonderful note.

She quickly wrote:

_Natsume, I don't get what you meant, but I love you too_

"Hyuuga!" Mikan snapped her head to find Misaki-sensei tapping one foot in front of Natsume who was wearing a dull mask.

"What do you want, Bean head?"

"You've been throwing paper balls around too much that it's been causing a great disturbance in the class!" He huffed, staring at Natsume as if he was a puppy to kick.

Everyone was looking at him too because after all, Natsume will not go down easily.

"No! Wait! It's my fault too!" Mikan intervened. But her boyfriend shot a dirty look that says "Let me do this on my own".

"Ms. Mikan, how could you-" Before the teacher could finish, Natsume stood and heaved his table way the back until the concrete wall is against him.

"I'll be staying here at the back sir... where I can't be a… _distraction_…" He smirked at Mikan who gazed at him in disbelief.

The teacher looked as if he was going to debate himself but the school bell rung. That ends their third period.

Ruka Nogi mouthed, "You fine there?" He was ready to pull beside Natsume. But he realized that those crimson red eyes glued to someone in particular…

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan turned to him. "I'm still not giving up!"

"If you could throw it this far..." An arrogant smirk surfaced in Natsume's godly features. "Then, what the hell are you waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N: **As you have notice, I made Natsume less perverted because we aren't talking about food anymore. We're talking about sweetness and jerkiness now.

However, in the **n****ext** chapter... I swear... He'll be having green thoughts again because Mikan would be asking...

_Am I an "underwear" to you?_

_/_

**WHAT THE HELL?!**

Looking forward to the next one or do you want me to stop? It's simple to tell me. Just go and find a box below and type all your _feels_.

And **if** you want Mikan to ask Natsume something, go ahead.

**But it should have something to do with History. If you can't think of any, oh well.**

_Then to those who are also reading my "Ways to Get a Guy to Kiss You", I'm not sure if I want to rewrite it or what. I have the second attempt and the rewritten one ready. But I need your help. PM or review or just check the poll in my profile. I don't know. Anything that will get us connected. I'll even leave my number: 911. Just kidding._

_**~ NEVER FORGET THE PEOPLE YOU BURY IN THE GROUND (seriously though, do you want the cops to find you?)~ HAPPY ALL SAINTS' DAY!**_


	4. Fourth Period: Social Studies

**A/N:** Back and alive!

I'm really surprised that the last chapter got lots of reviews. I mean, seriously. My friends say I got no sense of humor that's why I'm so glad that you guys find it (in someway) funny.

As always, **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS**! (_I can't go on and make a list because this is a long chapter_). But I would still like to give credit to those who helped gave me ideas:

"**Cleopatra**" - bellward13

"**Sacagawea**" - nix

"**Echo**" - Llyn

"**World War**" - XxAoiHoshixX

"**Cat**" - Guest (err, one of them)

"**Dream**" - My lil' bro (surprisingly, the kid got some bizarre ideas)

Right, I also replaced the last two chapters because I completely forgot **Misaki** and **Jinno**. I know. Throw yer pitchforks at me. I just remembered it while I was writing this. **Ah... well, it didn't affect the plot so don't bother going through it again.**

**BTW, if you notice any mistakes and such, I'm sorry. This was made in a "rush".**

In **ten** seconds, we shall begin the story. Please do not attempt to inch away from your the screen of your laptop or desktop or the like because potatoes. **COUNT DOWN INITIATING** (yeah, the author [me] is bored).

**10**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**9**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**8**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Sorry but we experienced some technical troubles. The Author got bored from counting. So we need to count once more except we shall begin at 20 and**

* * *

~Fourth Period~

"He's so far…" Mikan murmured as she continued to steal glances at Natsume.

Social Studies could sometimes be boring but Makihara-sensei was casually commenting on their history lesson to lighten things a little and soon enough the students of Class B erupted in chuckles.

Mikan's eyes were glistening in dismay. She might throw the paper somewhere else and somebody could pick it up before Natsume does… unless Natsume tries to burn that person but Mikan didn't want that to happen.

She sighed heavily and was slightly angered to see Natsume smirk. _"What are you going to do now, little girl?" _His red, crimson eyes seemed to whisper.

"Mikan. Did Hyuuga do something to you?" Hotaru Imai's voice was always blank yet at this moment there was a dash of concern.

Mikan shook her head and fiddled one of her pigtail. "I… I want to give Natsume this…" She held the new piece of paper she got from her notebook. "But he's so far away. I can't—"

She could no longer feel the rustling paper in her fingers. Hotaru took it and she's reading it! Mikan kept a squeal inside as she tried to snatch it back.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, give it back! Meanie!" She rumbled but no matter how far her arms stretched, she still wasn't able to retrieve the paper. And it was too late anyway.

Hotaru grimaced at her. "These notes… are they love letters?"

"LOVE LETTERS!?" She cupped her mouth and sank in her seat before the heads turned to her. But she swore Natsume was already staring.

"With that kind of reaction then I'm taking it as a 'yes'."

"Ho-ta-ruu!"

"Hush!" She chided. Her amethyst eyes were solid and cold. Makihara-sensei was glancing their way but didn't give out a warning. Yet.

"I'm going to keep it," Hotaru said solemnly. She unwrinkled the paper and was murmuring to herself…

"Three-hundred rabbits per copy. It is a fair price for one of the famous couple in the Alice Academy has written their love affairs in this piece of paper. The couple you ask? It is none other than Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume."

Mikan's jaw battered the ground. Hotaru was practicing her advertisement. It was ridiculously insane and talk about humiliating.

"Please don't do this!" she started to implore. "Natsume might hate me for that! Hotaru? Hotaru, I'll do anything for you! I'll be your slave!"

Her best friend's awareness narrowed down to her. "… Slave, you say?"

"Uh-huh!" Mikan nodded with a convincing smile. Hotaru gave it some thought for a while. "I'll be your slave for two weeks."

"Pay me too."

"Huh?"

"Pay me two-hundred-fifty rabbits while you serve me."

"THAT'S TOO MUCH." Mikan returned to her whiny attitude. It annoyed Hotaru. That's why she shifted her direction to Kitsuneme. "Hey."

"Hm? Imai?" He raised his head baffled. Hotaru rarely calls anyone during classes. Except when she needs to test her devious tools…

"Want to buy my latest product? I call it, '_Mikan and Natsume's Secret Lo_-"

Hotaru wasn't able to finish for Mikan has disrupted the negotiation. "Okay, okay! I'll be your slave and I'll pay you!"

"Good."

Mikan did it. She finally retrieved the paper. But how was she supposed to give it to Natsume, now?

"Ne… Hotaru…" She reluctantly spoke. "… Do you have any invention that can send it to Natsume quickly and quietly and—"

Well. Mikan couldn't construct her sentence any longer…

Natsume could see from afar how his girlfriend struggled in some sort of argument with her pig-like best friend. He lowered his head, a hand plowed through his black raven hair. His patience was drying.

He wanted to spend more time with Mikan. But he put a distance between them. He regretted it. But at least he could still see her.

Just when Natsume lifted his chin a paper ball soared and clouted him on the face.

Mikan gasped as she saw tendrils of smoke coming from the landing. The paper ball plummeted his desk. Mikan was mortified. The paper ball hit him so hard that it left a really red mark.

That's got to hurt. She mouthed, "Sorry."

No matter what, Natsume was still indicating a lashing fury though it's not for Melon. It's for Imai who was holding an odd-looking gun. She didn't even bother hiding that she did it like a normal person would. She smirked at him maliciously.

He glowered at her, gritting his teeth and resisted on rubbing his forehead. He won't show any sign of weakness to that stupid ice princess.

His temper almost made him forget the paper:

_*__**ERASED**__* *__**ERASED**__* *__**ERASED**__* Natsume! I know how to reach you! But let's not waste some chitchat! I want to know what I am to you!_

**Then guess, idiot.**

He has a good arm and a good swing. He threw the paper ball and fortunately, Melon caught it at ease. She smiled and the madness has begun.

_Am I a "dream" to you?_

_/_

**I don't dream anymore ever since you and I became "us".**

_/_

_Oh, really?_

_/_

**Really. Reality is better now.**

_/_

_Am I "time" to you?_

_/_

**No. If you were "time" with whom would I spend it?**

_/_

_Ah. Good point. Am I "history" to you, something for you to look back at?_

_/_

**No. It's hard to look back at our first date. I'm too busy thinking of how I will marry you.**

_/_

_Wow. You're THAT ready. Am I a "clock"?_

_/_

**An "ALARM" clock fits a loud girl like you.**

_/_

_Oh… so I'm an "ALARM CLOCK" TO YOU?!_

_/_

**No. But if you were, I'm going to hit you every morning and you can't do anything about it because you're just an alarm clock.**

_/_

_Meanie. Am I a "map"?_

_/_

**Will you tell me where exactly you hide your lingerie in your room?**

_/_

_WHY WOULD I TELL YOU THAT?!_

_/_

**Then no. You're not a map.**

_/_

_Umm... Am I a "language" that helps everyone understand each other perfectly?_

_/_

**No. If language could help everyone understand each other PERFECTLY, then there would be no war. No pain. No piece of paper.**

_/_

_Oh. Okay. Am I "Echo" to you? You know, the girl who fell in love with a self-centered guy?_

_/_

**... And you're saying I'm Narcissus? Tch. Great. I love myself so no one has to. **

_/_

_Aw, don't be that way. I'll change my name to "no one", Natsume! _

_/_

**... No. You're not Echo. If we were those two, then, I would love you better.**

_/_

_Is that so? Well, am I a "story" to you?_

_/_

**No. Stories always have an end. I don't want you to end.**

_/_

_Am I a "slave" to you? Because I do everything for you?_

_/_

**Kiss me.**

_/_

_Ew. Not in front of everyone!_

_/_

**No. You make a horrible, lazy-no-good slave.**

_/_

_YOU WERE ASKING ME TO KISS YOU!_

_/_

**Why not? We've done it thrice.**

_/_

_Uhm, well, yeah but... Natsume, am I a "treasure map"?_

_/_

**... Didn't you ask me that a while ago?**

_/_

_I SAID "TREASURE" MAP._

_/_

_*WROTE_

_/_

_Oh, so now your a grammer nazi?!_

_/_

**No, you're not a treasure map. It's too tiring to go look for the "X".**

**Oh, and Mikan... **

***you're**

***Grammar Nazi**

***Face**

**You're welcome. **

_/_

_Eh? What's wrong with "Face"? You mean, my face? What about it? I didn't even SAY it!_

_/_

**Something is wrong with your sentence again. *Hm? What's with "Face"? You mean, my pretty face? Oh, Natsume, I would do anything to kiss you! **

_/_

_That is so wrong!_

_/_

**You're right. I forgot:**

***I didn't even WRITE it**

_/_

_... Hey... you really want that kiss, huh?_

_/_

**It doesn't show?**

_/_

_I'll kiss you if you tell me what I am to you._

_/_

**And you say I'm a cruel person. You're keeping my heart hostage and now a kiss?**

_/_

_JUST TELL ME WHAT I AM TO YOU!?_

_/_

**Guess_._**

_/_

_Gah! Am I a "cat" to you?_

_/_

**What kind of cat?**

_/_

_NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN, NYAN. NYAN._

_/_

**Hell no. I don't need to find a litter-box that's crap load of rainbows and unicorns. It's going to sore my eyes.**

_/_

_That's it! Am I a "unicorn"?_

_/_

**There's no such thing as a "unicorn".**

_/_

_Yeah, there is! They're spotted at the forest._

_/_

**Was it gray skinned and one horned?**

_/_

_Yes, duh! You saw it in the Animal Planet? You believe me now?_

_/_

**Yes. Animal Planet always loved to film about Rhinos. **

_/_

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Why do I even bother! Am I a trusty old "rifle" used in the war?_

_/_

**Old?**

_/_

_BRAND NEW "RIFLE"._

_/_

**No. I might use you to kill Ando. **

_/_

_Wait... WHAT?! If I'm a "rifle" you're going to kill Tsubasa-senpai!?_

_/_

**... Don't worry. I change my mind. I won't kill him by using you.**

_/_

_Oh… That's good._

_/_

**I'm going to use a machine gun instead. I'll stab him several times with a dagger. I'll burn him into crisps. Throw a grenade as a finishing touch and walked slow-mo with the explosion behind me. That's a brilliant ending for that stupid Ando. **

_/_

_NATSUME! THAT'S SO MEAN AND BRUTAL!_

_/_

**Oh. Right. I'll be walking slow-mo in TUX and SHADES. I'd look better and I won't need to change for that guy's funeral.**

_/_

_YOU BRUTAL MORON!_

_/_

**What? That's in the movies and in the two World Wars.**

_/_

_I agree for the movies but in the World War?! They don't wear tux or shades and do slow-mo!_

_/_

**That's because I wasn't born yet.**

_/_

_YOU ARROGANT IDIOT! Ugh… and this argument started because you're jealous. Aren't you going to feel hurt when killing him?!_

_/_

**Will I feel hurt? Yes... from laughing too hard.**

_/_

_Am I a "dinosaur" to you, Sadistic Lucifer? Because I'm loud like you said!_

_/_

**A dinosaur. Are you kidding me?**

_/_

_RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! RAWR! NYAN._

_/_

… **Is it necessary to draw dinosaurs around your sentence? It's horrible. You're horrible at drawing. Plus, what's with the 'Nyan'?**

_/_

_Oh! I didn't notice it! But never mind, am I a "dinosaur"?_

_/_

**No. You won't exist today.**

What else…? Mikan bit her lower lip and thought deeply as she scratched on her notebook for another new paper.

"Cavemen would count using rocks or stones. They would also paint on the walls of their caverns. Now, they kill animals for two good reasons… but what are they?"

"For FOOD!" one of the students responded.

"For CLOTHES!" Sumire Shouda shrieked before anyone else could take the last recitation points. Mikan flashed a foolish smile at Sumire who was kind of baffled. Mikan's so-called "frenemy" gave her an idea.

_Am I the clothes you're wearing now? You know, because I keep you warm and stuff?_

_/_

**Shoot. I can't wear the same thing every SINGLE damn day. What the hell are you thinking?!**

_/_

_But we always wear our uniform._

_/_

**Even to sleep? Even to the beach? Even to a wedding?**

_/_

_Ok. Fine… Mm… Am I… an… underwear to you?_

_/_

**You naughty little girl.**

_/_

_What do you mean by naughty?!_

_/_

**What do YOU mean by underwear?**

_/_

_Well… You call me Polka a bunch of times! And now you're calling me Melon!_

_/_

**Well, congratulation, Mikan Sakura.**

_/_

_Hmm? Why? Did I WIN something?!_

_/_

**No. Something is sticking up already and I, Natsume Hyuuga have never been THAT perverted.**

_/_

_UGH! NATSUME! WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT?!_

_/_

**Oh. Did that lie turn you on? **

_/_

_It was a lie?! Eww! No, it DIDN'T TURN ME ON! IT'S DISGUSTING! You know I'm not interested with those kinds of things! Ewww!_

_/_

**Then why did you look behind if you're not interested?**

_/_

_Let's just forget it. Please? So, am I the pretty "Cleopatra" to you?_

_/_

**No. The pretty "Cleopatra" did a suicide. You're beautiful and you can die better than that.**

_/_

_DIE BETTER THAN THAT?!_

_/_

**Yes. You could die in my arms. That's better, isn't it?**

_/_

_Hm… Yeah… It is. Am I a "smile" to you?_

_/_

**No. My muscles will hurt from smiling.**

_/_

_Natsume, if you could be Zeus, am I "Hera" to you?_

_/_

**No. Doing "it" six times to you would probably be amazing but doing "it" six times means having six kids. It would be bothersome. **

_/_

_NATSUME YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!_

_/_

**I'm not the perverted idiot. It's Zeus. He didn't use any protection then boom- he got himself six kids to handle. **

_/_

_I can't think of anything to say knowing you would have a smart retort. You win this round. _

_Natsume=1_

_Mikan=_

_/_

**Wrong.**

_Natsume=*__**ERASED**__* _**35**

_Mikan= _**Loser**

_/_

_HEY THAT'S SO UNFAIR!_

_/_

**I deserved thirty-five for the last couple of papers ago.**

_/_

_NOT THAT YOU JERK! WHAT'S WITH THE "LOSER"?!_

_/_

**We can't very well leave it "0". It's boring.**

_/_

_Fine, Mr. I'msuchawinnerandMikanisaloser . Am I a… "princess" to you?_

_/_

**No. I'm certain that I will be the villain of the story.**

_/_

_No! You're the HERO!_

Natsume made a face and his bloodshot eyes sub-consciously lurked from her head to toe. A mischievous grin materialized and his pen was on the move.

… Mikan got his message and nearly screamed.

**Hey, why did you change your underwear during our last break, Flowers? **

/

… _Remember when I said you're the hero? I changed my mind._

_You're the ANTIHERO!_

_/_

**Close enough.**

_/_

_Um, Natsume am I a "Sackgaweya" to you?_

_/_

**What the hell is that?**

_/_

_Am I a "Sachjawheeya" to you?_

_/_

**A what? **

_/_

_Am I a "xdncidbcfuebcwdoxd"?_

_/_

**Are you kidding me…? Don't screw me, Flowers!**

_/_

_I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THAT GIRL'S NAME! She helped showed the way to some guy, so maybe I helped you show the way out of the darkness?_

_/_

**Ah… Sachagewea…**

_/_

_That's not how you spell it Hyuuga. It's Sacagawea._

His nose crinkled. It wasn't Mikan's handwriting. But he didn't have to check who wrote it.

**I was messing with my Mikan and who told you to butt in, Imai? You should get back stuffing crabs into your mouth, Piggy Bank.**

He threw it hard towards Imai instead of his girlfriend and was really tempted to set it aflame…

'_Your' Mikan? She's still mine, Hyuuga._

_/_

**I don't see any name of yours on her.**

He heard Mikan yap excruciatingly. He swiftly looked up to see her but was attacked by another strong paper ball from Imai.

_/_

_See it now, Hyuuga?_

Yes. He could see the "Hotaru's Property" imprinted on his girlfriend's forehead. She was on the edge of crying. It wrenched his innards. The protective feeling is overwhelming him...

"Mikan, are you—" He was about to stand but a new paper ball came.

_She's fine, Hyuuga. Don't make a scene._

_/_

**FLOWERS GET AWAY FROM THAT STUPID HAG OR I'LL SET HER ON FIRE.**

Imai was catching it with one of her devices so Natsume couldn't make any interaction to her.

Mikan was looking fretful and was begging Imai something.

_Like you could. Burn me and she'll cry harder._

_/_

… **Give the piece of paper back to my Mikan.**

_/_

_She's mine. I wouldn't give her to some sick person like you yet._

_/_

**Look who's talking. I saved her life a bunch of times, moron. It's time you realized that I'm the only person who can save her. Not you. Not Ruka. Not Narumi. Not DAMN Ando. Even if she likes you all, I'm going to kill you if you make her smile disappear. **

_/_

_Quite, heartless aren't you?_

_/_

**Not my fault. Your friend took my heart and she won't give it till she guesses what she is to me.**

_/_

_I have no friend._

_/_

**Sorry. Your "best" friend.**

Natsume received the paper in a few minutes and to his relief, it was his one and only.

_Natsume! Natsume! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT WERE YOU AND HOTARU DOING?! SHE SHREDDED THE PIECE OF PAPER BEFORE I FOUND OUT WHAT IT WAS!_

_/_

**It's best not to know. We have little time before "Lunch", Flowers. Keep guessing.**

_/_

_But ***ERASED*** ***ERASED*** Okay. Am I a "eyeglass" to you that makes things clearer?_

_/_

**I rather eat carrots.**

_/_

_DIDN'T I ASK YOU BEFORE ABOUT BEING A CARROT?!_

_/_

**Again... I didn't say anything about YOU being a carrot.**

_/_

_Am I a "Law" or um... a "Rule" that should never be broken?_

_/_

**Isn't passing notes like this breaking a rule?**

_/_

_Natsume: 36_

_Mikan: Loser_

_I can't believe I'm doing this... Am I a "prophecy"?_

_/_

**Does it involve me kissing you?**

_/_

_NO._

_/_

**No, you're not a prophecy.**

The bell once again signaled the time for lunch. Mikan stood, gripping the piece of paper. Every inch of it was covered with their writings. She smiled faintly as she hid it back into her bag.

"Mikan?"

"Yes, Hotaru?"

"Get me Crabs."

"Huh? Why?"

"Get my Crabs, Slave." She reminded coldly of their deal. Mikan sighed and shook her head. The things she did for Natsume Hyuuga!

Speaking of the devil, he was watching her vigilantly as she went ranting on how hard it is to find crabs and how much it costs. He smirked at his seat and could still feel a sting on his face. Imai was perhaps more merciless than Natsume.

But he better not kill her... He sighed, finally brushing his bruised nose. The things he did for Flowers and Melons!

* * *

**A/N_: _**So, did you like the story or do you bloody hate it? Do you want me to stop or to continue?

I decided to let Hotaru join in. It's kind of boring if it was always Mikan and Natsume...

Anyways, if I will continue, I'll be making **NINE** chapters, but I love you guys, so I'm making it **TEN** chapters. I'll give you guys a _bonus_ chapter if I get more than ninety reviews. XD

Oh, yeah... before I forget:

**_I made a poll wherein you get to choose what subject PERSONA will be in. I don't know which subject he would substitute in... It would really be nice if you vote for which subject. _**

Now, uh, you know the drill. Read. Absorb. Review with _violent reactions_. So, give me ideas that are **MUSIC-RELATED** but if you couldn't, it's alright. xD

That wraps everything up.


	5. Fifth Period: Music

**A/N: **I. AM. SO. MAD.

Some jerk **hacked** my account and now I **lost** half of my stories. _Lucky_ none of my GA stories were deleted. **HELL, HE EVEN CHANGED MY USERNAME TO IMABBY AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING! THAT IDIOTIC, MONKEY-BRAIN, HORRIBLE, STUPID ETC! LIKE WHAT THE HELL!?** How immature. No, wait, me getting mad is more immature.

_...what's done is done_ and I'm not going to let some **idiot** ruin mood.

So, that was like a **lot** of reviews. I was really scared, you know. And I kind of feel **pressured** in this chapter because many of people are looking forward to this...

And yeah, even if when you enter a review this message pops out: _Thank you for the review, the author would be blah, blah, blah. _Wow. That's convenient.

But I'm a **nice** person...

**[REPLAY]:** **HELL, HE EVEN CHANGED MY USERNAME! THAT IDIOTIC, MONKEY-BRAIN, HORRIBLE, STUPID ETC! LIKE WHAT THE HELL!?**

Okay... so I'm not... "_nice-nice_"... AND **RANDOM SWITCH** BEGINS:

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE **REVIEWS**, **FAVES** AND **FOLLOWS**!

These ideas were credited to these people:**  
**

**"Gangnam-style" - **BubblySunshine190**  
**

**"Surprise Symphony" - **Amari Mizuki**  
**

**"Music Award" - **'tis Nileegurl**  
**

**"Piano" - **De Entertainer and blueberryoreo**  
**

**"Lyrics" - **bellward13**  
**

**"Love Song" - **Llyn**  
**

**"Conductor, Audience, Muse, Lullaby" - **Lolita-chi (dang, this girl gave a lot :P)**  
**

_Chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Laurrie :)_

* * *

**WARNING: THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER CONTAINS A CERTAIN JEALOUS GUY, AN AWESOME SUBSTITUTE TEACHER, A MILD CURSING, AND A RHYME-Y IDIOT.  
**

* * *

~Fifth Period~

Before Mikan could ask a question, her boyfriend has already fired it up.

"Hey, you…" Natsume's deadly voice came intact in the ghostly atmosphere of the class. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Collection of eyes was attracted to the guy relaxing on the teacher's table.

"Ne, Natsume…" he snorted, adjusting his ski-cap. "Do you always have to be so… cranky? Besides, it's not my fault. I'm here because Narumi-sensei told me to substitute for a while…"

"What about Futuba?" Natsume snarled.

"He's still talking to his therapist. You kids sure scare the hell out of him!" The guy chuckled, amusingly but shook his head and returned to a more mature tone.

"Listen, I've made a particular person angry and so she reported to the teachers of my 'misbehaving'. And then they made me choose: Clean the toilets of the fourth floor or teach the most terrible class in the Academy." He winked. "So, yeah, I'm going to teach you guys some Music."

Mikan sat there wide-eyed and ever so eager. "Oh, wow! So, Tsubasa-senpai... I mean, Tsubasa-_sensei_ knows how to play an instrument?!"

Tsubasa shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Erm, not really, yeah... maybe a little..."

Mikan laughed.

This made Natsume shoot death glares at the upperclassman. He had to deal with Imai a while ago and now he has to deal with this one?! Piggy Bank was still mad at him.

It's obvious that Natsume would soon have to endure a full-powered paper ball from Imai. She was glancing his way, tucking a weird-looking gun away. Natsume molded his hands into fists.

Ruka looked at Natsume warily, preparing to pull his arm down if ever he's going to whip some fight.

"Hey… Natsume… it'll be fine! I mean, he likes Misaki-sempai, doesn't he?" Ruka tried to talk some sense.

"Tch. That guy still annoys me." He gritted his teeth. Ando has Misaki, his girlfriend, but he got the nerve to actually steal Mikan's attention.

To Natsume, if you're in a relationship, you should always give your extra time to that special person and not to anyone else.

Ando Tsubasa merely shrugged. "Well, I think… um… Let's start with the… musical notes? Okay! This is how we do it!"

His dark blue oceanic eyes led to the book he borrowed or rather _stole_ from the faculty. He flipped through the pages, searching for the lesson to discuss.

Natsume watched her eyes glow.

He didn't want Mikan to put her attention on someone the likes of stupid damn Tsubasa. So, his only option to win her over would be…

Mikan was listening intently and was smiling each time her senpai made a mistake. She cheered for him as well and because of that, she was able to influence others to do so.

But she stopped when she felt something thump on her left shoulder.

She glanced and found a paper ball.

That could only mean one thing…

**Are you finally giving up on guessing what you are to me, Flowers?**

_/_

_NO! OF COURSE NOT, NATSUME!_

_/_

**Then, why aren't you guessing?**

_/_

_Hmm… Okay! __Am I a "guitar" to you?_

Underlying his pursed lips was a relief smile. She's his again…

**No. You'd be a "strumpet".**

_/_

_Umm… what's that? Do you mean "trumpet"?_

_/_

**It's a term for young girls with loose morals who don't mind being touched or "strummed" which could be related in a "guitar language".**

_/_

_AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WORD YOU PERVERT?_

_/_

**Bored people with random dictionaries would randomly open their dictionaries at some random page and placed a finger on a random word and it so happened I ended up with "strumpet".**

_/_

_Okay… I trust you… Am I a "pick" to you that helps strum the guitar?_

_/_

**No. If you were a pick, you would manage to disappear into another dimension.**

_/_

_Am I "headphones" that keep you occupied?_

_/_

**No. I'll never take you off and I might get ear infection. I love my ears.**

_/_

_Am I a "sound effect" that adds more interest to something?_

_/_

**No. You'd probably go, "Nyan, nyan, nyan" at every single thing. Plus, it'll be easier to show your face at every end of something. **

**It will get many interests from people.**

_/_

_By "people" you meant "I, Natsume Hyuuga", right?_

_/_

**We've been spending SO much time together that you know exactly what I meant… I think we should stop now.**

_/_

_WHAT?! NO! I TOLD YOU, I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT I AM TO YOU!_

_/_

**Hmph. So annoying…**

But that's what Natsume wants to hear from her.

_/_

_Am I a "Music Note"?_

_/_

**I can hear you. But I can't see nor touch you. Life would be much better if I can hear, see, touch and... taste you.**

_/_

_TASTE?! You're so... GREEN-MINDED._

_/_

**Since when did I like animals? That's Ruka.**

_/_

_And you said I'm the moron._

_/_

**Of course not. I'm the genius and you're... the cute one.**

_/_

_Cute._

_/_

**Yeah... It's not a word I'm fond of saying. But I would say it billions of times with your name.**

_/_

_Okay, enough with your weird, cheesy lines. So am I a "Compact Disc" to you that keeps all your favorite songs?_

_/_

**No. What makes you think you're so "Compact"? More like… Floppy.**

_/_

_How Punny._

_/_

**Yours is Punnier.**

_/_

_Yours is PUNNIEST._

_/_

**Yes. I'm the funniest. Not like you and your corny jokes.**

_/_

_I NEVER EVEN WENT ON TO MAKE ONE SINGLE JOKE, YET!_

_/_

**But I bet you're thinking of something…**

_/_

_You're so bloody annoying. Am I a "Speaker" to you that makes things clearer?_

_/_

**No. **

_/_

_Why not? I HELP MAKE THINGS CLEARER!_

_/_

**Don't forget LOUDER, Flowers. Never forget it.**

_/_

_Am I a "music award" to you?_

_/_

**No. A terrible musician such as me will never get something like that.**

_/_

_Yes you will! Those who played badly always get the "Worst Musician" so maybe you'd get that award!_

_/_

**Is Mikan Sakura actually insulting me?**

_/_

_Ehh…? Pshhh! No! I'm just being optimistic._

_/_

**Right…**

_/_

_Uh, right, so am I a "lullaby" that helps you got to sleep quickly and easily?_

_/_

**NO. I don't want to sleep quickly. I want to stare at you first and hold you while I can, knowing I might not live tomorrow or the following days. **

_/_

_NATSUME!_

_/_

**What?**

_/_

_Don't say something like that! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!_

_/_

**Crying makes you ugly. But in your case ugl-ier.**

_/_

_YOU MEAN, MEAN, MEAN, MEAN NATSUME! NOW YOU MADE ME SO MAD! Stupid Natsume, making me angry all of a sudden!_

_/_

**At least you aren't sad.**

_/_

_But… Now I'm glad! Am I a "muse" that gives you inspiration?_

_/_

**No. You give me more than inspiration. **

_/_

_Aw, I gave you "love", right?_

_/_

**I was about to say "intense urges" but yeah, that works too.**

_/_

_Per-vert. Am I a "stereo" that could sing all your favorite sings with an awesome voice?_

_/_

**Stereos allow you to turn the volume down right? **

_/_

_ARE YOU INDIRECTLY SAYING THAT I HAVE AN UGLY VOICE?!_

_/_

**It's like what you said. Pretty in the outside. Ugly in the inside.**

_/_

_When I said 'ugly in the inside', I meant personality, Natsume!_

_/_

**Loud-mouthed is a personality, isn't it?**

_/_

_Unbelieveable. Am I a "conductor" that leads everyone?_

_/_

**Leads everyone…?**

_/_

_Why not? What if I can do it? What if I can lead the people to a land of Howalons, unicorns, rainbows and Hotaru would be there actually smiling! Then, Ruka would be with his parade of white bunnies! Oh, and little Youichi could play in the fountain of chocolate! _

_And um, right, you're somewhere along the lines too, Natsume!_

_/_

… **What if you were the president of our country? Oh, thank the Lord, you weren't lucky enough.**

_/_

_HEY. What's that supposed to mean?!_

_/_

**It means you're not a "conductor" to me. **

_/_

_I get that! But what if I'm the president thing?!_

_/_

**End. Of. The. World.**

_/_

_YOU BIG MEANIE! So, am I a… "MTV" the shows you lots of fun?_

_/_

**Underage people drinking beer. Smoking like hell. Girl leaves guy. Guy cheats on girl. Abortion. Stupid repetition chorus like "Nyan, nyan, nyan" and "*CENSORED*, *CENSORED*, *CENSORED*". And the most fun of all, pregnant teenagers. **

**Mhm, that's tons of fun, Flowers!**

_/_

_That's reality!_

_/_

**Of some YOLO-ing teenager. Like stupid Ando. **

_/_

_Tsubasa-senpai doesn't go YOLO! That's nonsense! What if you do?_

_/_

**Only idiots of the internet do that.**

_/_

_I don't YOLO and I'm not an idiot!_

_/_

**I wrote, 'Only idiot of the…" Oh… My Mikan is actually surfing on the net…**

_/_

_Well, it's hard before! I mean, we have to go from book to another book to find what we're really looking for! It's so HARD and tiring…_

_/_

**From what I heard, we need to go from a spot to another spot to find some internet access. So, your argument is invalid.**

_/_

_Fine._

_Natsume-34_

_Mikan-1_

_/_

**Hold on a second! **

**WHO SAID YOU GET ONE POINT?**

_/_

_I thought you'd be more angrier at your score. It should have been 37. But you're actually mad because I got one point… JUST ONE POINT. You're so SHELLFISH!_

_/_

**Only "angrier" Mikan. There's no "more". It's not "Shellfish", it's "SELFISH". And I'm keener on your score than mine because no matter what you do, in good times or bad times…**

**I will always win.**

_/_

_You're a sick, mean person! Am I an "audience" that always clap on whatever you do?_

_/_

**Or throw rotten tomatoes at me. **

_/_

_I'm not that kind of person._

_/_

**You're throwing a paper ball at me long ago. What's the difference?**

_/_

_I'm doing it NICELY and with GOOD INTENTIONS like an angel._

_/_

**Just because you look like an angel doesn't mean you are one. **

_/_

_And just because you look like a devil doesn't mean you are one._

_/_

**Touché.**

_/_

_Am I a "lyrics" to helps you sing along to a song?_

_/_

**Why would I sing along when you already have your horrible voice?**

_/_

_YOU'RE A JERK, YOU KNOW THAT? But I'm forgiving enough. Soo am I a "love song" to you?_

_/_

**I hate love songs. They make me think that I can't give you a better love.**

_/_

_Aren't "love songs" supposed to describe the love you have?_

_/_

**And also what I don't have. It's just so infuriating to think that there are some things I can't do for you. **

/

… _Why are you talking about those kinds of things all of a sudden…? Nastume… is it because of Tsubasa-senpai? I was expecting more of a high and mighty… something like, "Tch. Like I can do better than that!"_

_/_

**Hn. A real man would admit his weakness instead of displaying a fake mask. **

**It's just that when it comes to 'life span', Ando wins there. **

**But if you let me kill him, I win it.**

/

… _You brutal, perverted idiot… That's why I love you!_

_/_

**I don't hate you too, Flowers.**

That's close to "I love you". She got the butterflies again and her cheeks flushed. She could be squealing like a happy idiot she is. Hotaru avoided her best friend's light state.

The "Hotaru's property" was smudged off already but she was hoping it would sink into her brain. But Mikan is Mikan. She loves everyone and won't let anyone keep her to themselves. Except, perhaps, Hyuuga.

So, the only thing Hotaru could do for now is shoot a paper ball at its max speed to leave a red mark on Mikan's boyfriend. But Tsubasa was a lot sharper than the geezers though he didn't step in front of Hotaru. He was confronting someone else.

"Ah, Mikan-chan…"

"Hai, Tsubasa-sensei?" She stood erect and brimmed in pleasure as she stuffed the piece of paper back into her pocket.

"What are you doing a while ago? You were giving a lot of paper balls to Imai?"

"Err…" She glimpsed at Natsume who was scowling at Tsubasa-senpai. She shook her head and grinned. "I know littering is bad so I gave it to her!" She's such a bad liar.

Sumire Shouda rolled her cat-like eyes and her dark green curls bounced. "What a lazy girl." She muttered bitterly.

But Kokoro said, "Oh, she's not being lazy, she's giving a note to Hotaru then she shoots it to Nat-" At that moment, the tip of the mind-reader's hair was singed. Natsume was close by and was eyeing him evilly.

"She shoots it to Natchure! I mean, _nature_." It was a crazy excuse but it was enough to save his sandy-brown hair. Literally.

Tsubasa-senpai cleared his throat. "Well, well, but teachers normally give out punishments, so Mikan, how about you sing us a song?"

"Eh?! Why?!"

Ando winked knowingly. The blue star below the corner of his eye seemed to twirl. He leaned forward, till it was only the two of them who could hear each other's breathing. "Just sing for Natsume." He whispered.

"NO! NEVER!" She griped crossly and stubbornly folded her arms. She was as red as a beet.

"Dance instead Mikan." Anna who has really keen sense of hearing, suggested aloud. "I bet it would make _aaall_ the boys happy."

Some hoots and snickers enveloped the atmosphere. Mikan's face was hotter than before. She was glad Hotaru wasn't in the same situation or she would have to deal with a much more painful slave assignment.

An angry snap came from no one else but Natsume.

"What the hell? Is that supposed to be a 'punishment'? It's stupid and it can be done by many!"

"Really, then why don't you try it, Natsume?" Ando proposed, smiling maliciously but it disappeared as soon as he got the taste of Natsume's deadly stares.

Ando sweat-dropped. "Uh, alright… how about you just write a song and pass it to me later, Mikan-chan?"

"How do you write one…?"

"Just write a poem. Make rhymes or something… in Free-verse, I guess." Ando said and quickly walked, well actually it's more like "_run_" back behind the teacher's table.

Natsume really scarred the upperclassman… But Ando turned and smiled at the black-raven hair boy.

"Oh, to be fair, you were also involved with the paper ball thing. I saw you too. So you should write a poem too or a song." He winked annoyingly at Natsume.

He scowled. Oh, great… He cursed shortly. He only knew one type of poem. "Roses are red, violets are blue" but it would be plagiarism. Soon enough a new, clean paper ball came into his desk. Natsume went to decipher the message.

_Yay! Just rhyming huh? And it's in free-verse! So easy! Hmm… I'll try rhyming everything I say._

_/_

**Hn. Like you could...**

_/_

_Okay! Here we go:_

_Yo, yo, yo Natsume!_

_Am I a "trumpet"_

_that you'd never dare to plummet?_

_/_

… **You're seriously doing it?**

_/_

_Even if it's what we both fear_

_I have to say, yes my dear_

_/_

… **Hell no.**

_/_

_Well? _

_Am I a "trumpet"_

_Natsume, my pet?_

_And oh, try to rhyme_

_My sweet apple pie!_

_/_

*****_**ERASED**_*** ***_**ERASED**_*** I'd rather be seen dead**

**Than ***_**ERASED**_*** ***_**ERASED**_*** caught red**

… **With that stupid *CENSORED* ***_**ERASED**_*** *CENSORED* ***_**ERASED**_***…** **thing**

_/_

_You didn't rhyme at the last part_

_But it's okay, it came from your heart_

_/_

… **I rather not rhyme in this paper. Music isn't my favorite thing that goes with poetry.**

_/_

_Heeeeey, am I a "beat" of OP-OP-OP-OP-OPPA-GANGNAM style?_

_After all, it's catchy and it makes people smile!_

_/_

… **When I read your first sentence the annoying, illogical song… was already playing in my head… REPEATEDLY. **

… **If anyone else came across this piece of paper and read what Flowers wrote above and end up having the song in you head, say "Sh*t". **

**Sh*t.**

_/_

_YOU DIDN'T EVEN "CENSORED" IT!_

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU GIT!_

_/_

**That song is too bouncy for my taste. Besides, how could something like that wounded up as a global song?**

_/_

_What if it goes like this? _

"_Heeeeeeey, can you dance in Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-MIKAN-STYLE!"_

_It'll be sweet like a kiss!_

_/_

**You'd be sued for copyright laws. You'll even face greater things if you put an "Apple" too.**

_/_

_But you smiled like a little kid!_

_Just a while ago, yes, you did!_

_/_

**Mikan. **

_/_

_What?_

_What?_

_/_

**I forgot the "important" thing I'm supposed to say.**

_/_

_Fine. Tell me, later then._

_When you get it… in your hen._

_/_

**That doesn't make sense. You suck at rhyming.**

_/_

_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU._

_EVEN IF IT'S KINDA TRUE..._

… _So, uh, am I a "piano" to you?_

_/_

**Do you really want to know?**

_/_

_Yes, I do!_

_I won't turn blue!_

_/_

**Okay then. If you were a "piano"… I would do three things…**

**Step one: **

**I'll lift the cover as if it's your skirt.**

**Step two: **

**I'll drag my fingers lazily on your white skin and listen to the pleasant sounds you make.**

**Step three: **

**I placed both of my hands on your skin now and touched the right spots till we're able to synchronize a really nice harmony for the neighbors to hear at night…**

_/_

_Why does it sound so perverted?_

_Things like that shouldn't be BLURTED!_

_/_

**You know, for us to communicate easily, why don't you just put your rhyming in another piece of paper, Flowers?**

_/_

_I don't care._

_This is a dare!_

_/_

**I admire your resilience and vast ignorance. **

_/_

_Am I a "Surprise Symphony"? _

_I go really soft then BOOM!_

_I got your heart beating fearfully!_

_/_

**There's no rhyme in this one.**

_/_

_I DON'T KNOW!_

_JUST ANSWER, "NO!"_

_/_

**Okay... "No". You're not a "Surprise Symphony" even if you've given me lots of stupid tiny heart-attacks before and now.**

_/_

_AM I A DRUMSET_

_That gives a beat you can't forget?_

_/_

**No. I'll forget you when I'm dead.**

_/_

_Huh? _

_/_

**Then I'll remember you again as the angel who waltz into my life like an idiot.**

_/_

_THAT'S IT!_

_Am I your "dancing partner"_

_But I'm still a starter..._

_/_

**No. I can't stare at your pretty eyes. I'll be too busy staring at the ground, making sure that I don't step on your feet.**

_/_

_Ah... I'm tired of rhyming... Are you done with your poem, Natsume?_

_/_

**Yeah. I think so.**

_/_

_Oh, goodie! Wanna hear mine?_

_/_

**... Just when I thought you're done rhyming...**

_/_

_FINE. I won't share mine... but will you share yours?_

_/_

**Hell to the "No".**

_/_

_Meanie! MEAN! MEAN!_

_/ _

**Oh, I remember the important thing I'm supposed to tell you.**

_/_

_FINALLY. What is it?_

_/_

**You're weird.**

Mikan turned to face him and did her best to impersonate his "vicious" stares. He ripped another paper, wrote his message, and threw it towards her.

**Idiot, so you're just going to stare at me and not bother hiding your panty before I really see it again?**

_WHAT?! IF YOU TOLD ME THAT I DON'T BOTHER HIDING MY PANTY THAT MEANS YOU'VE SEEN IT ALREADY! AND I'VE CHANGED IT A COUPLE OF TIMES AT LUNCH!_

She wasn't able to send her reply.

The bell was going "DING-DING-DING" and that's when Mikan knew their time with Tsubasa-sensei ends. But that was alright. She could still see him as her Tsubasa-senpai, like old times.

She stood up to pass her poem-slash-song.

"Here, Tsubasa-sensei!"

Ando took Mikan's paper. It was neat and she seemed to plan the poem quite well. "So, are you going to teach the other classes too, Sensei?"

"Nah," he wrinkled his nose. "My punishment is over. I could head back to my own class. Though, skipping it is optional."

"Senpai!" She looked at him charily.

This little girl never really approves the "cutting class" idea. Tsubasa laughed heartily. "I'm just kidding!"

"Hn."

Tsubasa gazed at Natsume who submitted a blotched paper with lots of erasures. "Wow," Ando whistled casually. "That's a really… decorative work!"

"Shaddap."

"NATSUME."

"He's not our sensei anymore, Mikan."

"BUT STILL!"

Tsubasa sighed and interrupted the lovers' quarrel. "Uh, right, so by the way, I've heard there would be another substitute along the way… so, yeah... it's a tough one... I'll see you guys soon!" Ando swiftly escaped the groaning and cursing of Natsume Hyuuga.

/

"Hey, how was your punishment?" An evil grin etched on the face of the girl who was the reason for Tsubasa's substitution. But he wasn't mad at her at all. How could he? It was his fault for taking his pranks for her too far...

He sat beside her, disregarding the noise of their class and focused on just her voice.

"Nah, it's alright, Misaki," he said, doing his best to charm his girlfriend. She rolled her brownish yet pinkish eyes and suddenly they dropped at something… "What's that sticking out of your pockets?" she questioned with a bit of protectiveness.

Tsubasa knew how jealous his girl could get. She must have thought they were love letters from one of his secret admirers again. Tsubasa smiled. "You want to read the poems of Mikan and Natsume?"

"Really? Those two wrote one?"

"Yeah, it's some discipline for passing notes in class."

"LEM'ME READ IT!"

"As soon as I'm done checking it," Ando chuckled. "I haven't read it until you reminded me." He unfolded the paper and as expected for Mikan-chan, she wrote a beautiful poem.

Ando took time to absorbed Mikan's words but he was soon startled by a boisterous laughter beside him.

Misaki Harada was shaking her head, incredulously and she quickly exchanged their papers. She muffled her laughter. "You should read Natsume's." She said, grinning mildly. "That kid is a real joker."

**My face is plain red.**

**Her panty is plain blue.**

**She thinks I'm perverted.**

**But I know she wants me too. **

Well, that amuses Ando knowing Natsume's undeniable love for Mikan but he didn't like the next verse.

**She has an older friend.**

**His eyes are dark blue.**

**And now his body's red.**

**The guy's name is Ando.**

**And he's finally dead**

**Because I killed him.**

**The end.**

* * *

**A/N:** This is one _long_ chapter... Anyways, sem-break is almost over for me, that's why I decided to update it now and make new stories.

So, I don't really need to tell you to scroll below, find a box, type your **FEELS** because I just mentioned it anyway.

Want Mikan to ask Natsume something? Sure. It would be better if it's **ART-RELATED**. I sensed utter _sweetness_ at the next chapter. Oh, yeah and we're **halfway** through the story and I have good ideas for the **bonus** chapters. XD

It's going to be so _fluffy_! Hmm... oh, that reminds me, **which pair do you want to see in the bonus chapter? RukaxHotaru is definitely in.**


	6. Between Two Periods

**A/N:** This is a** side-chapter**. Yeah... I know you're all waiting for an update but it's been really hard to do this chapter. (-.-)

This one is made out of fun and it was inspired by a game me and my best friend played. And it's also because we've reached to a hundred reviews. I never knew people would like it so much. Thank you! :3

I asked everyone's favorite songs and well...** See if you could spot your song and dare you guys to guess the other songs. XD**

_This chapter was only meant for you, Yasmine Mojica._

_Because I don't hate you._

_;D_

**.:I do not own any of the songs and all the other impossible things 'cept for the plot:.**

**Hope you all sing along. **

* * *

~Between Two Periods~

"Hey, look!" Mikan shouted gleefully. No one actually looked because usually, the brunette is always on to something that's just so ordinary to them. But then, she yelled, "It's You-chan!"

Mutters and murmurs bombed the air. They were all wondering why the youngest yet dangerous boy was here but it's most likely to see Hyuuga... They all cleared a pathway, not wanting to get strike by something ghastly.

But Mikan was different.

She stood right before the three-year-old. "Hey, You-chan! Give your Onee-san a HUG!" She opened her arms, expecting him to jump like a puppy.

"Hn…" Youichi Hijiri was totally irritated by his "onee-san".

Really. How ignorant is she? The child simply passed by the class and settled for visiting his onii-san. But... he confessed, he _did_ want to also see his happy onee-san. He just remembered how annoying she is...

A pair of bloodshot eyes watched Mikan shrieking and running around the classroom with the wicked, pale ghosts pursuing her. How noisy is that girl?

Natsume soon led his attention at the small kid standing in front of him.

"Onii…" Youichi mumbled and hoisted himself on Natsume's lap. He ruffled the boy's mop of gray hair fondly.

Who knew the Black Cat could be good to children?

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Natsume asked grimly as he shifted his position. Youichi occupied himself by tugging Natsume's fingers affectionately.

"I want Onii… and Onee-hag…"

Natsume suppressed a smile. Something shot out into the atmosphere and landed in front of the black-raven haired boy. Like all the other paper balls, Natsume flattened it till he could read the words.

_Hey, Natsume, I forgot to say this… You look content as soon as Tsubasa-senpai left…_

"What's that?" You-chan lifted his face to scan the paper.

"A note for me."

"Hag?"

"Yes."

"Hag." He repeated but his always heartless eyes softened. Natsume could really see himself in the three-year-old. A softened pebble... stupid Mikan destroying all his barriers...

_/_

**Yes. I looked content.**

_/_

_Did you do something to Tsubasa-senpai while I'm not looking?_

_/_

**Do you honestly think that's how cruel I am? Of course not. I was really friendly. I even decided to dedicate a poem for him.**

_/_

_Aw, you're really sweet and one amazing guy._

_/_

**I know, right?**

_/_

_That poem you wrote must be a real knock-out!_

_/_

**Yeah. It IS a real knock-out.**

/

..._What do you mean by that?_

_/_

**Nothing.**

"Can I thwow, Onii?"

Natsume nodded and handed the paper ball to the kid without thinking twice...

... Unfortunately for Mikan, she looked back and got to taste the strong swing of the young You-chan.

"THAT HURTS!" she yowled.

Youichi smiled amusingly. "Hag."

_/_

_NATSUME! REALLY?!_

_/_

**You have Hotaru. So, I got Hijiri.**

_/_

… _Hey, do you want to play a game?_

_/_

**Aren't we playing one already?**

_/_

_But it's just a little game while waiting for the next teacher…_

_/_

**Fine. Let's walk in the sidewalk for once.**

_/_

_Yay! So, this is what we'll do._

_I sing a song and whatever is the end, you'll have to continue it. Like this:_

_Just so you know  
This feelings takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
Just so you KNOW_

_Know is the last word, so you need to think of a song that has the word "KNOW"… Like this:_

_Mr. KNOW-It-All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to SWALLOW_

_The one who couldn't figure out a song under one minute loses and the other one gets a point!_

_Get it, Natsume?_

_/_

**That's the longest thing you ever said… so long that I need to rip a new paper…**

_/_

_BUT NATSUME!_

_/_

**Typical. Just sit next to me and Youichi, so I could really hear you sing. Besides, you can't expect me to write a song in less than a minute.**

_/_

_You can go and hurt people in less than a second but you can't write?! And oh, I can't sit next to YOU! You're way at the back and I don't want you to get in trouble… And You-chan wants to spend time with his father a.k.a YOU!_

_/_

**Well, he also wants to spend time with his mother a.k.a YOU. But since you're so stubborn, then let your little Black-mailer switch with me so I could be near you.**

_/_

_NEVER WOULD I DO THAT HYUUGA._

_/_

**STAY OUT OF OUR CONVERSATION IMAI. IF YOU REALLY WERE A PIGGY BANK I WOULD SMASH YOU INTO BITS.**

_/_

_If you were really a fire I would blow you out like it's my birthday. And I'll do it. For once… HAPPILY._

_/_

He watched from the distance as Mikan bickered with Hotaru. But after a few blinks, a paper ball rocketed into his face.

Imai grinned maliciously to find a mark on Natsume's forehead.

_/_

_NATSUME! STOP FIGHTING WITH HOTARU!_

_/_

**DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT DEVIL-PIG DID TO ME?!**

_/_

_Hm? All she did was pass you my note… Now, stop saying bad things about her! Let's play!_

_/_

**... I want to hear you sing.**

_/_

_NO. I would sing if YOU sing to me._

_/_

**No. I asked you first.**

_/_

_BUT I ASKED YOU SECOND!_

_/_

**Not a sense at all in those words…**

_/_

_Argh! I'll just start, Natsume!_

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now, just take your time, wherever you GO!_

_/_

**GO away.**

_/_

_Eh?! THAT'S NOT A SONG._

_/_

**It is.**

**Rain, rain, GO away. Come again another day. Stupid Mikan wants to play. Rain, rain, go AWAY.**

_/_

_Rain, rain, go away, huh…? Wait... that's not even the LYRICS!_

_/_

**I think LYRICS need to rhyme and you're not asking. But I'm trying to grow a mustache. I eat cheese but only on pizza PLEASE.**

_/_

_...Is that a song?_

_/_

**I won.**

_/_

_Wait… WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_

_/_

**Natsume: 1**

**Mikan: Loser**

_/_

_Loser…?!_

_/_

**You can't think of any song that has the word "please", so I won.**

_/_

_I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WROTE IS A SONG!_

_/_

**I did.**

_/_

_Fine. Next round!_

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming but there's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach IT._

_/_

**IT will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you CRY.**

_/_

_CRY, cry, don't be afraid to cry! You could still be a manly GUY! _

_/_

**Just another GUY that you see around, no more than a face in a CROWD**

_/_

While the couple were engaging in another engrossing war, several of their friends couldn't control their curiosity...

"Those two are still at it, huh...?" one of them whispered.

"Yeah... they've been throwing paper balls at each other..." another whispered.

/

_LOOKING for some trouble tonight, take my hand, I'll show you the wild side, like it's the last night of our LIVES!_

_/_

**Everyone's afraid of their own LIVES, if you could be what you want, I bet you'd be disappointed, am I RIGHT?**

_/_

"Are they fighting or something?"

"Hey, Koko, what are they doing?"

Kokoro, the all-time favorite mind-reader, peered over his Home Economics book. He kept a carefree expression. "Ah! They are fighting... something about Mikan liking... that is, _loving_ Ando-senpai..."

The lie was so easy to spit out. Kokoro didn't want to break the news that the couple are simply playing a game. He want to make things... interesting. Oh, the joys of a mind-reading!

"Mikan and Ando-senpai...?" Anna, the cherry pink-haired girl gasped.

"Yup, that's why Mikan was swooning over him awhile ago..."

Nonoko cupped her mouth again with the burning image of Mikan and the senpai. She scrutinized the pair.

They were still throwing paper balls at each other like some raging war.

_/_

_NIGA gado sarangeun dasi ogo  
Soranseureon ibyeoreul gyeokkeobwado  
Ireoke neoneun neoneun neoneun jakku mame GEOLLYEO_

_/_

**TIME-OUT.**

_/_

_There are no time-outs!_

_/_

**Not if I say so. Now, what the crap are you saying?**

_/_

_Evening Sky. It's in Korean..._

_/_

**Can't you write it in a language which I can understand?**

_/_

_Fine. Um..._

_... Though you leave ME.  
Even if I had a clamorous parting.  
You weigh on my mind over and over like THIS._

_/_

… **Keeping THIS up could be dangerous****, ****I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone and the experts say I'm delirious. ****Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at EVERYTHING.****  
**

_/_

… _EVERYTHING I gave you, I want everything back but YOU_

_/_

… **While my heart is calling out for YOU**

**Although it's just another DAY…**

_/_

_Another DAY without your smile, another day just passes by but now I know how much it means for you to stay right here with me._

_/_

"Gosh… I think they really are fighting about it… Look! You-chan is throwing the paper ball so hard!" Anna remarked.

"… I think he really does throw hard…" Nonoko mumbled.

_/_

_WHEN you tell me you're in love__  
__Say it AGAIN_

_/_

**So here we go AGAIN, wish that we could start again, Wendy run away with me, I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to ME?**

_/_

"That flirt!" Sumire growled. She was so furious that at least five or seven students need to hold her back before she could claw Mikan's angelic face.

_/_

_I want you to rock ME, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah!_

_I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, YEAH!_

_/_

**YEAH, the ink may stain my skin  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I'm not perfect but I swear  
I'm perfect for YOU**

_/_

_YOU and I could be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and BEAR_

_/_

**I'm a gummy BEAR, yes I'm a gummy BEAR, oh I'm a moving something something something something.**

_/_

_A-HA! YOU DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS!_

_/_

**You didn't say anything about that. So, I get a point for your stupidity.**

**Natsume: *ERASED* 2**

**Mikan: Loser**

_/_

_NO! I'M LOSING... Oh! I found another game!_

_/_

**... You're being a sore loser.**

_/_

_NO I'M NOT. In this game, we have to talk in lyrics._

_/_

**What...? You're seriously screwing me again.**

_/_

_You what you say, that I'm messing with your heaaaad... (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_/_

**... What the hell...**

_/_

_Do you, do you, do you, do you get it, get it?_

_/_

**... Yes I do.**

_/_

_... That's not a song..._

_/_

**I WIN IN THIS ONE TOO.**

**Natsume: 1**

**Mikan: Loser (x2)**

_/_

_BUT WHAT YOU SAID REALLY ISN'T A SONG!_

_/_

**Look it up. It's a line in one of Rascal Flatts's songs.**

_/_

_AGAIN. I'll be more serious and when someone else is talking to us we still need to sing and stuff._

_/_

**... Please tell me you're joking.**

_/_

_Make no mistake, every prayer you pray, gets answered even though sometimes, the answer is no._

_/_

**Does that mean you're joking?**

_/_

_I'M ALREADY WRITING A LINE OF A SONG. I WIIIIN!_

_NATSUME: 1_

_MIKAN: 1_

_/_

**No. That's wrong. It should be like this:**

**Natsume: 1**

**Mikan: Loser**

_/_

_WHAT?!_

_/_

**Well, your previous score is: Loser (x2)**

**So, we'll just set it to only: Loser**

_/_

_YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!_

_/_

**Deal with it, babe.**

_/_

_UGH! NEXT ROUND!_

_/_

**Starting at your turn.**

_/_

_Lalalalalalalala (x4)_

_/_

**Nanananana (x4)**

_/_

_DADADADADADA (x4)_

_/_

**DOO-BE, DOO-BE, DOO-BA (X4)**

The seaweed girl stomped right in front of the Academy's Mikan.

As president of the fanclub, Sumire needs to show how much she worships the Great Natsume Hyuuga. His "girlfriend" set her eyes on someone else and that is the worst crime to commit.

"Hey, ugly Sakura tree!"

Mikan's head snapped. "Huh? Who said that?" She glanced at her sides then found Permy with her hands molded into fists. She was so going to let that idiot have it. Though Permy's voice didn't came out. It was Natsume's.

"I GOT A POINT."

"WHAT?! How?!"

You-chan jotted on a paper in a black, permanent marker (borrowed from Ruka-pyon who was staring at them in disbelief), then raised it.

"Onee-hag is a 'Loser', Onii-san got two points." He announced in the world's most cute-buttoned voice. There was nothing but "awws" and "kawaii" but Mikan couldn't react the same way.

She protested, "Why?"

"You've written that we should still continue the game even when people are talking to us." Natsume explained annoyed by his girlfriend's forgetfulness.

"Baka." Youichi added, not wanting to be forgotten.

"HA! I didn't say anything like that!"

"Yes, you didn't say anything. You _wrote_ it." Natsume retorted once more.

"Baka." Youichi extended the statement with his favorite word.

Mikan sighed and shook her head in exasperation. She turned to Sumire and smiled politely. "Sorry. What's wrong, Permy?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"HAG: LOSER. ONII-SAN: THWEE POINTS." A wee little three-year-old voice bounced off the walls.

Mikan opened her mouth then closed it and thought for a moment. There's no way would she want _him_ to win again.

She got to her feet and cleared her throat before proceeding, "~Darlin' tell me what to do to make things right? Darlin' tell me what to do to make things right~?"

"… Why are you singing a song of the Backstreet Boys…?" Sumire stared at her, uncertain if she should scratch her face or something.

"~Baby, let's just go with it and get out of this ordinary rut~!"

Mikan. Is. Singing. Out. Loud. Those words were reverberating in his mind. It's not that she's a bad singer. Natsume loves how she sings. It was fine as an angel's. But he just wished she could sing for him. He would be happy. Anyone would.

But Sumire Shouda sadly, wasn't named "anyone".

"I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU. HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON NATSUME-KUN!?"

"~I have no idea what you're talking about~"

"Yeah, you do, you-!"

A hand swiftly trapped her lips. Kokoro was scrawny but he was strong enough to put Sumire in place. "Okay, let's go do our project in Home-Elec, Permy."

Koko dragged the thrashing seaweed girl. She was transforming to a dog-cat but wasn't able to… "Koko! You baka! Let go of me! I'm going to bite your hand off!" she shrieked like a patient who escaped a prison cell.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She had no idea what the Class President of Nastume's fan club was talking about. She retreated to her chair and saw that her Natsume has sent another love note.

Or a death note.

/

**You did it. You did it. You did it. Yeah. Lo isimos. You did it. **

**You sang in front of everybody but it's not for me. You did it. You did it. Hooray. **

**You made Seaweed jealous and you also made me jealous too. Die Ando. Die Ando. HOORAY.**

**Now, sing me a song that says you love me a lot. Right now. Right now. Right now.**

_/_

_BOY, TELL ME WHY ARE YOU SO DRAMATIC WHEN YOU KNOW IT MAKES ME SO FRANTIC?!_

_/_

**That's not a song.**

_/_

_Yeah it is! _

_/_

**Who sang it?**

_/_

… _Sakura Mikan... She's very famous!_

_/_

**Oh, yeah… she's famous for being terrible. I now have four points.**

_/_

_WHAT?!_

_/_

**You're still a loser.**

_/_

_YOU'RE A VERY MEAN WINNER._

_/_

**I know.**

_/_

… _So, what song describes our love?_

_/_

**You're even asking me THAT.**

_/_

_I JUST WANNA KNOW._

_/_

**Guess.**

_/_

_BUT WE ARE PLAYING A GUESSING GAME A WHILE AGO!_

_/_

**You brought this to yourself.**

_/_

_Sigh… never mind! You make everything so complicated._

_/_

**That's why you're here to make it simple again. **

Is that really why she's here? Natsume knew there were many more. To make him and everyone happy. To provide a comic relief. To shed more hope in this godforsaken academy. To bring everyone closer than before. To-

Soon, Natsume couldn't feel anything weighing on his lap.

He cast a concerned look on Youichi Hijiri.

He was gazing at the marble floor disregarding the people around him. Natsume wondered if something was wrong.

Frankly, he's still learning on child-rearing. And he better learn quick or Mikan would ask for a divorce and- wait... what was he thinking?

He's going to die isn't he? Won't Mikan be emotionally pained? So, he couldn't really marry Mi-

Youichi snapped him to Earth and beckoned his Onii-san to lean forward.

Natsume did so until his ears could catch You-chan's whisper.

"Am going now..."

"Is that all?" Natsume could sense something else.

Youichi spoke through his clenched teeth. "Marry. Hag. _Now_." He was still too young to understand true love but he was sure that his Onii-san found it.

"Someday." Natsume whispered back, smiling slightly. "I'll marry her."

Yoichi nodded fervently but before he leaves the class. He turned towards Natsume again. "Onii-san... can I be a 'Wing Beawer'…?" He perfected the classic "puppy eyes".

Natsume smirked. "As long as you don't lose the ring. You can be the Ring Bearer."

He rolled his stern, gun-metal blue eyes.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

Mikan looked at You-chan and was trying to convince him to stay longer. She wanted to see Natsume happy and friendly to little kids. "Aw, come on, You-chan! Stay longer and- _ack_!"

She faced Natsume with her hands on the hips. He could have fired the paper ball nicely. He mouthed, "Pick it up, moron".

**I had the time of my life and I've never felt this way before...**

_/_

_Aw, you did?_

_/_

**I swear. This is true and I owe it all to you.**

_/_

_That's the nicest thing you've ever said. I'm glad that the game made my boyfriend SO happy!_

_/_

**Dirty bit.**

_/_

_... Aaand it's gone... _

_You're one of a kind, you know?_

_/_

**... I don't hate you.**

_/_

_I don't hate you too._

* * *

**A/N**: _Side-chapter_, done!

**Did you enjoy? Did you guess all the songs? Did you find YOUR favorite song? **

_YAZUMIN-CHAN, DO YOU HATE IT? Oh, yes, you should check her stories out, if you're interested in more G.A fics. **ThingsNeverChange**. :)_

I shall upload the sixth period in a matter of time. Just be patient.

**Leave a review for any VIOLENT reactions or if you want more side-chapters or yes. You get the point. XD**

* * *

**List of Songs Used in this Side-Chapter (check to see if you guess some right):**

Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney

Mr Know-It-All- Kelly Clarkson

Bubbly- Colbie Caillat

Rain, Rain Go Away- Nursery Rhyme

Introducing Me- Nick Jonas

The Climb- Miley Cyrus

You'll Be in My Heart- Phil Collins

Cry- YTF (Chestersee, Nigahiga, Kevjumba)

Just Another Guy- Cliff Richard

Die Young- Ke$ha

Evening Sky- Ailee

Therapy- All Time Low

Everything Back But You- Avril Lavigne

Happiness- Rune Factory Soundtrack

Another Day- Darryl Worley

Say It Again- Marie Digby

Somewhere in Neverland- All Time Low

Rock Me- One Direction

Endlessly- The Cab

You and I- JRA

Gummy Bear

What the Hell- Avril Lavigne

Do You Get It- Kid Cudi

Yes I Do- Rascal Flatts

Darlin' Tell Me What to Do to Make Things Right- Backstreet Boys

Roll With It- Easton Corbin

I Have No Idea What You're Talking About- Radiohead (a line)

You Did It- Dora the Explorer

Dirty Bit- Black-Eyed-Peas


	7. Sixth Period: Arts

**A/N:** Okay, I just want to say **thanks** to all those who left a review and who followed and who made this story their favorite. And most _especially_ to the ones who stuck to this story from the start to now. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

And um, yes, when I promised I'm going to update quick last time, I... I'm sorry. I've made my Mom angry this week and I've been crying a lot this week in my room out of misery and loneliness I feel in school and at home.

Credits to:

"**Mona Lisa**" and "**Statue of Liberty**"- bellward13 (I never really thought of these things, thanks!)

"**paint brush**"- nyan cat, XDestined AngelX (paint brushes are so popular)

"**canvas**"- Cherry Limit

"**abstract painting**"- BubblySunshine190

"**masterpiece**"- Llyn

"**the hat the painter wears**"- XxAoiHoshixX (Lol, I also do not know what they call it. XD)

"**beauty**"- SunnyHazzelL0325

* * *

~Sixth Period~

_HEEEEY!_

_/  
_

**What?**

_/  
_

_AM I AN…_

_/  
_

... **An…?**

_/  
_

_AM I AN… APPLE?!_

_/  
_

... **Are you kidding me?**

_/  
_

_Why NOT?!_

_/  
_

**I TOLD YOU I HATE APPLES. MUST YOU ASK ME THIS QUESTION ALL THE TIME?!**

_/  
_

_I'm running out of ideas… Oh! No! Wait! _

_Am I a piece of paper?_

_/  
_

**No. A piece isn't enough. I want a whole of you.**

_/  
_

_Okay… Am I a "camera" to you that captures all your moments?_

_/  
_

**No. It has limits and I have lots of moments. Most of them are spent with you and there's no question that there will be more in the future.**

_/  
_

_Then am I the "Sakura leaves" that will fall for you?_

_/  
_

**No, Blue Panty Girl. Ruka or Ando or somebody or mostly Ando would shake the tree and then you'd fall for him.**

_/  
_

_Oh. Am I a "bubble"?_

_/  
_

**No. You'd pop faster than I can even say how pretty you are.**

_/  
_

_I'm pretty?_

_/  
_

**I'll say so if you think I'm attractive.**

_/  
_

_NO. You're the least attractive guy to me!_

_/  
_

**But I see the word "attractive".**

_/  
_

_I'm not going to comment, only because I know you're just going to win. Am I a pencil?_

_/  
_

**No. But if you were a pencil, it's obvious that you won't be the sharpest one.**

_/  
_

_Insulting jerk. Am I a paintbrush that makes really cool painting._

_/  
_

**No. You need watercolor to do so.**

_/  
_

_So typical of you. Am I a "Mona Lisa" to you?_

_/  
_

**Last I checked, you have really bushy eyebrows. That's not something Mona Lisa would have.**

_/  
_

_BUSHY EYEBROWS?!_

Mikan passed the newly torn paper ball to Hotaru who was sitting down in front of her. But she didn't launch it into her gun. Her violet vicious eyes were coursing down to Natsume.

The guy has a bump enlarging in his head. He was resisting the thought to incinerate the one who attacked him.

Hmmm… What could he say?

Their substitute teacher is short.

Their substitute teacher has a button nose.

Their substitute teacher has a chocolate-brown coat.

Their substitute teacher is growling.

Their substitute teacher holds an axe behind him. Luckily, that's not what hit Natsume.

"Oh, MR. BEAR!" Sakura Mikan went on shouting in the classroom. She was the only one who seems happy for the stuffed toy's appearance.

"You may be our substitute but you shouldn't be THAT mean." She said in a very light voice.

It gave a slight nod and turned away from the blood-red eyed boy like a robot.

"This. Is. Pathetic." Natsume Hyuuga grumbled, wincing a little from the pain inflicted. "Where the hell did all the teachers go?"

"Now, now, Natsume," Their Class Rep, Yuu Tobita tried calming his anger. "They could be busy, you know…"

"Yeah!" Mikan agreed and beamed at Natsume. "Besides! Mr. Bear is so cute and fluffy!"

The bear gazed at her with its beady eyes then it patted her soft hand as if it is petting a puppy. Those two were really fond of each other's presence. It made Natsume a little restless.

**...Again... Your eyebrows are really bushy. As bushy as that stupid bear's fur.**

He threw it then after a while he felt something jabbed on his head. It was painful but he kept a solid composure. Natsume gazed ferociously at Imai but she pointed at the poker-faced Mr. Bear. _Sup? _It seems to ask casually._  
_

Natsume is so going to burn that thing. But it would get him in trouble with Cupid-head (Narumi) and it would also break Mikan's heart.

..._That's what you get for being mean to Mr. Bear._

_/  
_

**That thing could read?_  
_**

_/  
_

_Yes! What do you think? Kaname-senpai taught him!  
_

_/  
_

**I liked it better when people hunt bears for their skin and not treat them like Winnie the Pooh.**_  
_

_/  
_

_YOU'RE A CRUEL PERSON. ANIMAL-HATER! _

_/  
_

**You hate animals too._  
_**

_/  
_

_No, I don't.  
_

_/  
_

**Yeah, you do. You killed thousands of them with just your over-sized feet._  
_**

_/  
_

_IMPOSSIBLE!  
_

_/  
_

**Admit it. You killed Andy._  
_**

_/  
_

_Who's he?  
_

_/  
_

**... An ant.**

_/  
_

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEP ON ANY OF THE ANTS! YOU STEPPED ON THEM TOO!  
_

_/  
_

**I don't step on them. I burn them._  
_**

_/  
_

_THAT'S EVEN WORSE!  
_

_/  
_

**But it provides the amusement I needed._  
_**

_/  
_

_MEANIE. And how did we end up with this kind of topic anyway?!_

_/  
_

**... Damn that Pooh bear._  
_**

_/  
_

_STOP SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT HIM! So, am I the "Statue of Liberty"?_

_/  
_

**No. I'm going to swim. And I disliked swimming.**

_/  
_

_Why would you go swimming in the first place?_

_/  
_

**It would take a while to get the money I need for the boat or airplane tickets to New York. So, I rather swim. **

_/  
_

_Wow. You're insane._

_/  
_

**It would take a whole month of swimming in the seas but it would mean a lifetime to me if I see you.**

_/  
_

_You and your weird lines. Am I an "abstract" painting? It's very different and always unique!_

_/  
_

**No. Abstract paintings are too difficult to understand. **

_/  
_

_I'm not difficult to understand!_

_/  
_

**Exactly. That's why you're not an abstract painting. I like you better if you were an open-book… It makes me worry less about your feelings for some odd reason.**

_/  
_

_Am I a… "Lucy" to you?_

_/  
_

**What's a "Lucy"?**

_/  
_

_Geez! You're reading a bunch of mangas and you don't know "Fairy Tail"?!_

_/  
_

**Ah… No. She's a blonde and she has valleys. Unlike you. **

**You got flat lands.**

_/  
_

_YOU'RE THE MOST HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND EVER!_

_/  
_

**If you think I'm really THAT horrid, wait till we get married.**

_/  
_

_Unless I say "I do"._

_/  
_

**I can do whatever I want because I have an army of underlings by that time. **

_/  
_

_I HAVE HOTARU AND HER HOTARU-NESS._

_/  
_

**Natsume- 37**

**Mikan- 2**

_/  
_

_YAAAAAY! I GET TWO POINTS NOW!_

_/  
_

**Whoopie for you…**

_/  
_

_Am I a "statue" to you?_

_/  
_

**No. Statues don't move. Even if you're annoying, it'd be nice to know that you're holding my hand.**

_/  
_

_Am I a "smiley" to you like this one? :)_

_/  
_

**You're that British thing called "Voldemort"?**

_/  
_

_HOW ABOUT THIS?! :-)_

_/  
_

**Such an ugly nose.  
**

_/  
_

_Why don't YOU draw a smiley?!_

_/  
_

_/  
_

_... WHAT KIND OF DRAWING IS THAT?!_

_/  
_

**Mind your manners, little girl. The Invisible Man hates insults like that.**

_/  
_

_Invisible Man...? You're so weird... Am I a "glass"?_

_/  
_

**No. You'd be so breakable.  
**

_/  
_

_No. I won't be!  
_

_/  
_

**If Imai looks at you, you'll break._  
_**

_/  
_

_Argh… Excuse me sir, but am I an "Easter Egg"?_

_/  
_

**No, ma'am. I want scrambled Easter eggs with toasted breads.**

_/  
_

_Am I a crayon that moves and creates all the colors to the world?_

_/  
_

**Correction: A crayon can't move by itself. **

_/  
_

_But that's why you have hands Natsume-kun…_

_/  
_

**You don't need my help to make everything so colorful. People just have to look at you.**

Natsume could hear her laughter. That sweet laughter. She was crushing the bear with her own scrawny arms. He wished it was him and the bitter feeling is consuming him again. What should he be jealo- ah-hem- _bitter_ of?

... That lucky bear. _  
_

_Hey, Natsume, am I a "canvas" that holds all your feelings together?_

_/  
_

**Hell no. The canvas would be full of hearts when I'm with you then full of your face when you're not around and then full of dead Andos when he's with you.**

_/  
_

_You're still jealous? SERIOUSLY?!_

_/  
_

**Bitter, Mikan. Not jealous. And yes, my feelings for you are always this serious.**

_/  
_

_You're sadistic and possessive! Hm... Am I a "mess" to you?  
_

_/_

**No. For a mess to disappear, you need a solution. Well... I guess you're the only mess I won't dare fix. **

_/  
_

_Am I a "glass-stained window" in the churches?  
_

_/  
_

**No. I don't go to church. But I might change my religion to see you.**

_/  
_

_Am I the "Leaning Tower of Pisa" to you, Natsume?  
_

_/  
_

**No. I'll be a little emotional or something along those lines.**

_/  
_

_You mean afraid?  
_

_/  
_

**Tch. I'm not afraid. I just don't think I can catch you when you really fall. **

_/  
_

_Yeah... I didn't think that through! I don't want to crush you!  
_

_/  
_

**But I don't want you to smash into bits._  
_**

_/  
_

_Am I a "mustache" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**... Mustache?**_  
_

_/  
_

_What's wrong with it?  
_

_/  
_

**You're weird.  
**

_/  
_

_EVERY GUY LIKES TO HAVE A MUSTACHE YOU KNOW!  
_

_/  
_

**No. I'll look like those cavemen._  
_**

_/  
_

_Am I a "sketch pad" to you?  
_

_/_

**No you're not because I don't have one._  
_**

_/  
_

_Am I a "fantasy" to you?  
_

_/_

**But I want you to be real._  
_**

_/  
_

_Am I a "tape" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**No... but if you were, I'm going to use you on Imai.**_  
_

_/  
_

_WHAT?! NO! YOU'RE SO MEAN!  
_

_/  
_

**Why not? I know she doesn't talk too much but I don't want to hear her blab about how we aren't "compatible".**_  
_

_/  
_

_EVEN THOUGH. Am I an "eraser" that takes away your mistakes?  
_

_/  
_

**Erasers get torn into bits when used. You'll die from my mistakes.**

_/  
_

_Then, am I a "diary" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**Do I look like I have a diary to you?**_  
_

_/  
_

_Hotaru has one. Ruka, too! And also Mr. Bear!  
_

_/  
_

**What's in their diaries, then?  
**

_/**  
**_

_HOTARU: I'm going to finish Hyuuga once and for all.  
_

_RUKA: Hi. I like animals.  
_

_MR. BEAR: I'm fluffy.  
_

_/  
_

**You expect me to believe all that? Except for Piggy Bank... I get that.**

"...Really, Mikan?" Ruka Nogi chuckled. "I don't say much things like that!"

Natsume glanced to see his best friend standing in front of him. He was clutching on a short bond paper. It was very clean and Natsume could see the outline of his drawing. _  
_

"So, you're saying you _do_ have a diary."

"No, I don't!"

Natsume smirked at Ruka. "You're a terrible liar." He leaned to the side to send his reply. He watched his Mikan pout adorably and she got whacked by Mr. Bear for being too clingy.

Ruka shook his head and shambled his feet. "Ha-Have you drew the 'most important thing' to you?"

"What do you mean?"

The blond directed his red, crimson eyes towards the dusty chalkboard. It seems the bad version of Winnie the Pooh left them a task to do. He wrote in the ugliest penmanship (second to Mikan's): Draw the most important thing to you.

Does Natsume really have to? He sighed.

"... What did you draw, Ruka?"

He shrugged and revealed to him a not-so-bad drawing of a goose or a swan.

"I knew it."

"I knew what?"

"Show this to Hotaru, not me."

"Why to her?"

"You colored the duck's eyes in violet. Who else has that eyes?"

"... It's a swan."

"Hn. So it is Hotaru."

"No, it's not!"

"Like I said, 'You're a terrible liar'."

Ruka unlocked his lips but quickly zipped it again. He looked down to his feet and sighed, "I would tell her... but I still... Mikan..." He couldn't find the courage to make an eye-contact.

Natsume couldn't say anything. He knew about the "crush" thing but he was unaware that Ruka _still_ have feelings for Mikan. He thought they died a long time ago. Natsume shook his head. "I'm a selfish friend, aren't I?"

"Of course not!" Ruka snorted.

"Friends share things."

"So?"

"I'll never share Mikan."

"... I know." The blond formed a perfect smile. "That's why I'm trying to forget her." He nodded in a very convincing determination and turned away. Though Natsume's words chased him...

"But if I die early, you'd watch over her. Right?"

He froze. It's always a touchy subject for Ruka. He almost ruined his masterpiece from the grief. "Right..."

Ruka walked back to his seat solemnly. Natsume swallowed a mouthful of air and his face fell and that's when he noticed a ball.

A _paper_ ball.

_/  
_

_MR. BEAR IS MAD AT ME!  
_

_/  
_

**Naturally. You drive everyone mad._  
_**

_/  
_

_I didn't know we should draw something that's important to you! Did you Natsume?  
_

_/  
_

**I didn't know it until Ruka came over._  
_**

_/  
_

_Out of curiosity... What will you draw Natsume?  
_

_/_

**I'll tell you if you're able to guess what you are to me._  
_**

_/  
_

_SERIOUSLY?!  
_

_/  
_

**Why not? You owe me a heart and a kiss. Don't think I forget._  
_**

_/  
_

_But Natsume... FINE. Am I a "junk art"?  
_

_/  
_

**You mean like a toilet with flowers?_  
_**

_/  
_

_I think so... is that junk art?  
_

_/  
_

**You... a toilet... I would sit and rub my butt on you.** _  
_

_/  
_

_PERVERTED JERK!  
_

_/  
_

**That's what people do when they poop, right?  
**

_/  
_

_GROSS! Am I a... a... a "street art" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**Hn. Vandalism...**

_/  
_

_I SAID "STREET ART"!  
_

_/  
_

***Wrote_  
_**

_/  
_

_Why bother... AM I A "PERFUME" TO YOU?  
_

_/  
_

**No. I'd smell like strawberries.** _  
_

_/  
_

_I still can't believe you're smelling me._

_/  
_

**What's the use of a nose, idiot?_  
_**

_/  
_

_Fine... Am I a "scenery"? A really pretty one?  
_

_/  
_

**Is there such a thing?**_  
_

_/  
_

_Yes.  
_

_/  
_

**... Are you sure?_  
_**

_/  
_

_Yes.  
_

_/  
_

**Then let's go and get married near a beach with the sun sinking.** _  
_

_/  
_

_Yes. No. Wait. ***ERASED*** ***ERASED*** What?  
_

_/  
_

**It's the scenery you're talking about, right?**

_/  
_

_You're going way too far ahead, Natsume!  
_

_/  
_

**So we could get closer to it.**_  
_

_/  
_

_Am I a "ladder" to you that helps you reach the highest places?  
_

_/  
_

**It would be better if you were beside me than under me._  
_**

_/  
_

_It sounded so sweet but when I reread it... _

_It sounded so wrong.  
_

_/  
_

**But it felt so right._  
_**

_/  
_

_...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING THIS TIME?!  
_

_/  
_

**A bed. A mattress. A pillow. A blanket. **_  
_

_/  
_

_PERVERT!  
_

_/  
_

**Is it really a crime to think of sleep? That substitute teacher is boring me to death...**_  
_

_/_**  
**

_MR. BEAR IS A GREAT SUBSTITUTE TEACHER!_

_/_

**Better than Shadow-ass?**

_/_

_Uh... I don't know... HEY. THAT WAS SO MEAN! ***ERASED*** ***ERASED*** _

_Why don't you draw what's important to you?_

_/  
_

**I am. But I'm having troubles with the eyes. They're too big._  
_**

_/  
_

_I'M SO GOING TO GUESS WHAT I AM TO YOU._

_Am I a "decoration"?  
_

_/  
_

**No. You're only there for special occasions.**_  
_

_/  
_

_Like Christmas? Like White Day? Like the Last Dance?  
_

_/  
_

**Like funerals too._  
_**

_/  
_

_You evil boy.  
_

_/  
_

**I eat dead animals, Mikan. Be afraid. Be very afraid.**_  
_

_/  
_

_WHO EVEN EATS DEAD ANIMALS?! CANNIBAL!_

_/  
_

**God... you're so stupid...**

_/  
_

_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS STUPID YOU ARROGANT JERK. Is thee a "confetti" to thou?  
_

_/  
_

**Why are you suddenly talking like Shakespeare?_  
_**

_/  
_

_Because... BECAUSE... I just wanna.  
_

_/  
_

**You just 'wanna'...**_  
_

_/  
_

_Well, is thee a "confetti"?  
_

_/  
_

**No. You'll be scattered everywhere and I need to pick you up. It's tiring.**_  
_

_/  
_

_Am I a "pen" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**No. Your ink will run out and I'll whack you around if you do.**_  
_

_/  
_

_That's abusive! Am I "beauty" to you? _

_/_

**You're ugly.**

_/_

_WHY!? THAT WENT THROUGH TO MY HEART LIKE A BULLET!_

_/_

**Beautiful people will grow ugly. **

**Ugly people will grow beautiful.**

_/_

_I still don't like your logic._

_/_

**You don't even understand it.**

_/_

_How did you know?_

_/_

**Ugly, stupid girl.**

_/_

_OH, HOW COME YOU'RE SO MEAN?! _

_Am I a "glue" to you?_

_/  
_

**No. I'll be sticky.**_  
_

_/  
_

_THAT'S SO PERVERTED.  
_

_/  
_

**I never even intended it that way, you naughty little girl. I'm just saying that I'll be stuck with you forever._  
_**

_/  
_

_Hey... isn't that a good thing?  
_

_/  
_

**Oh, so you want me to join you go to the bathroom?_  
_**

_/  
_

_No. No. Never mind. Am I a "glitter" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**You know, your face is like "glitter". It gives me eye-irritation.**_  
_

_/  
_

_MEANIE. Am I a "mirror" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**No. I'll concentrate on you than my reflection.**_  
_

_/  
_

_Am I a "masterpiece" to you?  
_

_/  
_

**A masterpiece is a glorious thing to a person. It is a very unique thing that no one has ever thought of making... But no, you are not my masterpiece.**_  
_

_/  
_

_Eh? Why?  
_

_/  
_

**I didn't create you. Your parents did.**_  
_

_/  
_

_That killed your wonderful speech!  
_

_/  
_

**The truth always does._  
_**

_/  
_

_Am I the "Eiffel Tower"? It's in the city of LOOOVE!  
_

_/  
_

**No. I think the Frenchmen would kill me._  
_**

_/  
_

_Why would they?  
_

_/  
_

**I can't find the perfect spot to hide the stolen tower... _  
_**

_/  
_

_Can't you just buy a souvenir of the Eiffel tower? It's easier!  
_

_/  
_

**The original is always better._  
_**

_/_

_Such a choosy guy. Am I... the hat a painter wears?  
_

_/  
_

**Tch. I don't wear those kinds of things, idiot.**_  
_

_/  
_

_You're wearing earrings and a cat mask!  
_

_/  
_

**It's to restrain my power.**_  
_

_/  
_

_Oh! Am I those?  
_

_/  
_

**Those what?**_  
_

_/  
_

_Am I your "earrings" and "cat mask"?  
_

_/  
_

**Not really. You never stop me. You bring out the worst and the best of me. And I learned it the hard way.**_  
_

_/  
_

_... What am I to you, Natsume?  
_

_/  
_

**Guess.**_  
_

_/  
_

_Tell me what's the most important thing to you.  
_

_/  
_

**No. Tell me what's yours first.**_  
_

_/  
_

_NO. YOU GUESS WHAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME.  
_

_/  
_

**Everyone.**_  
_

Mikan stared at him intently and in skepticism. Their eyes have never been connected for such a long time. The school bell jammed in the atmosphere. Everyone hopped off of their moaning chairs to hand their work.

Mr. Bear compiled the papers in order and it received pats on the head or a rub behind the ear. It could feel the warm sensation of belonging and love. The same feeling its creator, Kaname first introduced him to.

"Thank you, Mr. Bear! It's really nice to have you as our teacher!" Mikan laughed in glee, slipping her drawing into its sewed paws. The stuffed toy bore its coal-black eyes on her.

It wordlessly say, _You're so bright, Mikan-chan. So bright._

Hotaru Imai gave hers then briskly went back. Mikan followed and annoyingly asked questions about her artwork.

Natsume didn't really finish his paper. But he shoved it into the bear's clasp anyway.

"Oh, Natsume! I just realized something big!" Mikan's earsplitting voice attached itself on Natsume's ears. He turned to find her standing before him.

"'H' plus 'S' is equal to...?" She wrapped her arms around him and stared up to him with her large brown orbs. He could smell the strawberry aroma in her neck and he felt his chest tightened. God, he sometimes wonder if Mikan has another Alice- specifically the _Lovebug_ Alice.

"Hydrogen plus Sulfur...?" Natsume woke from his fantasies.

"Eh?! No! H is for Hyuuga and S is for Sakura! Add them together then what would it be?" Mikan said.

"Two Hyuugas."

"Two Hyuugas?"

"We're getting married."

"No." Mikan tried to unhook herself from him but Natsume grabbed her waist.

"With Howalons as the main dessert." He said firmly.

"Yay!"

"I'm not inviting Ando."

"NO." Mikan finally wriggled and was free from Natsume's clutches.

Natsume heard a grunt to his left. The bad version of Winnie the Pooh was staring at Natsume's drawing.

He was guessing that Mr. Bear was mocking his sketch. So he scowled and sauntered away from the toy before he could hit that thing around as if it's a rag doll.

But Mr. Bear wasn't mocking his sketch.

It thought quietly, _You're so bright, Mikan-chan. So bright. You're the brightness of his flames.  
_

It gazed expressionlessly at a drawing of a mandarin Orange. Or mostly known in Japan: a Mikan.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Three more left, I think.

I know that you all must be **irritated** that Natsume still won't tell Mikan what she is to him. _But if he told her already, then I guess there won't be much fun, huh?_

If you want this story to end badly. Don't worry. We're so close to ending. Anyways, you know what we do here. We go around and look for a box to leave a review. (_cough, cough_) Actually it's down below (_cough_).

And then we also leave a suggestion which should be** P.E-RELATED**. If you can't think of any, it's alright. It's not the end of the world or anything. (Uh... dude... it's 2012...)_  
_

_**If you don't mind, I'm also curious to know what your favorite lines are so far...**  
_


	8. Seventh Period: Physical Education

**A/N: **I am not dead. This story isn't dead. It's barely breathing. Okay? Ha. That was lame.

Anyways, a lot seemed to be angry for I haven't been updating. I'm sorry. I haven't got an ounce of inspiration to finish this chapter but today, I've got it all back from reading all your reviews again! Thank you all for that! Also, thank you for the **favorites** and for the **follows**. They are still highly appreciated.

So, yeah, these guys contributed ideas:

"**Dodge ball**"- BubblySunshine190

"**Hurdles**"- Vega Asteria

"**Score**"- nix

"**gym socks**"- shutthehellup

"**jump-****rope**"- XDestined AngelX and Anime-Angel93

"**Natsume's snickers**" and "**Basketball net**" and "**cheerleader**" and "**pom poms**"- cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

"**baseball base**"- Naoko Matatabi

"**CPR**" and "**Finish line**"- Llyn

"**Teammate**" and "**sweat band**" and "**court**" and "**spirit**" and "**competition**" and "**prize**" and "**goalie**"- Lolita-chi

"**exercise**" and "**uniform**"- bellward

"**soccer** **ball**"- xo-Aishiteru-ox

"**foot** **holds**" and "**floor**"- Rinail

Thanks, guys!

**So, yes, I'm not sure if it's as funny as before because it's been a long time. I almost lost the game. But I'll do better at the next chapter.**

* * *

~Seventh Period~

His footsteps were heavy. The sudden drop of temperature was prickling all the students' skins. Mikan shuddered and her stomach became upset. She looked over her shoulder and wondered how her boyfriend was doing.

She could tell that he cut most of his breath off. Natsume Hyuuga was glowering violently at their substitute teacher. The tall man, Persona was sitting behind the teacher's table. His grimy lips twitching into a smirk.

"Seeing that the weather isn't good for a sport," He motioned them to look at the windows and for sure, there was pattering outside. Mikan puffed her cheeks. How untimely it was… or perhaps, fatefully…

"I want an essay about keeping your body in shape. I will not accept a paper that's less than two-hundred words." Persona's voice was cold and austere.

Kitsuneme sighed, "That's too easy…"

With that said, there was a bounce of a ball and it hit Kitsuneme on the head. He was startled with his lips pressed together and eyes wide open. He rubbed the sore spot. Mikan looked at Persona incredulously. But the man has simply snapped his fingers and the ball came back to his call.

"This is no ordinary ball," He explained cruelly, lifting it in the air for everyone to see. The ball was hued red and it was slightly larger than a watermelon. If that thing has feelings, it would probably be barking at everyone.

"It is the sort of ball use for coaches to discipline naughty, irritating children. You may call it, the 'Coach's Pet'. Since, it will only listen to its master which is I." Persona continued sternly. "I have already command the ball to bounce on your heads and make it bleed until you have settle down your noise."

"Um… any noise?" Mikan asked out of the blue and of course, the ball went to give a good smack on the brunette's head. She was yelping and whimpering from the pain which only made more noise and more reasons for the ball to hit her.

"Foolish girl," Persona growled. "Stay quiet."

She did because she felt the dangerous eyes of Natsume Hyuuga. And she knew how he could get. She turned and mouthed, "I'm okay" to reassure him. It strained him to his seat but with the veins on his head… Natsume would probably curse and burn the red, bouncy ball.

"Now, do your essay." He hissed.

And the class was at their most silent. Everyone have their heads dropped on the table and ever so quietly written their essay on a whole sheet of paper. Mikan noticed all their shaky hands. Her hand was shaking too. It was so quiet that she could hear the heavy breaths of her classmates and the song of the rain outside.

Physical Education only lasts for an hour like every other subject anyway…

She felt something on her elbow. She looked down and saw a crumpled piece of paper. She slowly smoothed it.

**Blue Panty Girl, what the hell are you doing?**

Mikan looked over her shoulder and her stare was met by Natsume's. He was smirking and technically, not doing the task at all. How did he pass this paper without making a sound?

Nevertheless, she wrote her reply, glanced at Persona before passing it to Hotaru in front of her. She gazed at her curtly with those threatening amethyst eyes. Mikan shook her head and attempted to the puppy eyes.

If it weren't for the ball, her best friend would be sighing. Hotaru fetched something in her bag as quiet as can be. She added a tiny device to her canon before shooting it towards Natsume.

Mikan held her breath and… Ah… the shot didn't cause too much racket than before. She smiled appreciatively to Hotaru who simply rolled her eyes.

_DOING MY ESSAY. NOW DO YOURS._

_/_

**No. **

_/_

_Well, you have to finish your task, don't you?_

_/_

**That's my line. You haven't finish guessing what you are to me, stupid.**

She couldn't help but groan exasperated. The ball, like it promised—hit her on the forehead and she bit her lip to refrain from whimpering.

_Oh! Can't we do it later?! I'm getting whipped by a ball!_

_/_

**You're such a wimp.**

_/_

_That's a cruel thing to say to your girlfriend!_

_/_

**Just stating the obvious.**

_/_

_You know what? If I guess what I am to you, you're going to buy me Howalons! Five whole boxes of them!_

_/_

**But you owe me a kiss and a heart. **

_/_

_You're so serious._

_/_

**Only when it comes to our relationship.**

_/_

_So… AM I AN APPLE TO YOU?!_

_/_

**Either the ball hit you really hard or you're just damn stupid.**

_/_

_Ugh! Meanie! What if you're just in denial all along?!_

_/_

**I'm not. I hate apples. **

Natsume was trained to be stealthy. He was quiet and cautious enough to avoid getting caught. But unfortunately, his girlfriend knew nothing of the art. She has taken a few bumps on the head.

How bad did the black-raven haired boy wanted to incinerate Persona's ball… The brunette glimpsed at the substitute teacher and hastily passed it to Hotaru who used a silencer for her shot.

_Fine. Am I a "basketball"?_

_/_

**No. I'll be the new "Kobe Bryant" for not passing the ball.**

_/_

_How about a "soccer ball"?_

_/_

**No. I'd be getting a lot of fouls from trying to pick you up.**

_/_

_Why would you pick me up in the first place?_

_/_

**I'm the kind of gentleman who doesn't want to see the woman he loves on the ground.**

_/_

_Aw, really?_

_/_

**Yeah. It's better to have my hands all over you.**

_/_

_WELL, THAT KILLED THE MOMENT. Am I a "rock"?_

_/_

**No. You can't walk or talk. You'll just rock.**

_/_

_LAME PUN IS LAME!_

_/_

**You smiled. So consider it a win for me.**

_/_

_Fine. What score?_

_Natsume- 37 _

_Or was it 38? Or 39?_

_/_

**Natsume- 9000**

**Mikan- 1**

_/_

_How did you get 9000?!_

_/_

**I want it 9000. **

_/_

_Well, I want mine 1,000,000!_

_/_

**Selfish little girl.**

_/_

_Selfish?! You're the one who's selfish!_

_/_

**And your point is…?**

_/_

_Only one... Sniffle... I won't argue anymore. Am I a "whistle"?_

_/_

**I'll press my lips together on your end and I'll blow you as hard as I can.**

_/_

_That's really perverted! Why, Natsume? WHY?!_

_/_

**Because that's how you use a whistle, dumb head.**

_/_

_You could have phrased it to something else! Am I a "hurdle" to you?_

_/_

**No. I might jump on you than over you.**

_/_

_How about a "track"?_

_/_

**Hell no. I'm not up for running forever.**

_/_

_I know! Am I that ball Persona's using?_

_/_

**I think you wouldn't want me to command you to hit every single guy who gets close to you. Other than me.**

_/_

_Yeah. I totally won't! Okay. Am I an "energy drink" to you?_

_/_

**No. But I bet one sip of you would get me hyper.**

_/_

_That sounded a little wrong… Am I a "goalie" to you who won't let any bad, fiery ball pass?_

_/_

**Tch. You'll fail.**

_/_

_Why?_

_/_

**You didn't just let me pass into your life. You made me stay. So, that's enough evidence that you would let any bad, fiery ball pass.**

_/_

_Hmm… You're not bad._

_/_

**But I am fiery.**

_/_

_Oh! Am I an "Alice dodge ball" to you that brings your strengths out?_

_/_

**No. You also bring my weaknesses out.**

_/_

_Am I a "basketball's net"?_

_/_

**Everything I shoot goes in…**

_/_

_PERVERT. Am I your "snickers" when someone loses or when I do something wrong or like when I slip?_

_/_

**Chocolates…?**

_/_

_SNICKERS AS IN LAUGHTER. NOT THOSE SNICKERS._

_/_

**I was just testing the capacity of your brain.**

_/_

_Well, am I?_

_/_

**No. I prefer giving you a hand.**

_/_

_Really? You'd help me…? Thanks, Natsume!_

_/_

**You're welcome. Clapping is just something I'd like to do.**

_/_

_Clapping? Ugh! And I thought you meant helping me up!_

_/_

**No way. Not until I get a good close sight of your panty.**

_/_

_PERVERTED JERK! MEANIE! BULLY! SATAN! CREEPY MOLESTER! STUPID JERK! MANGA-LOVING FIRE MEANIE!_

_/_

**You done, Blue Panty Girl?**

_/_

_Yeah. I'm done… Am I the finish line?_

_/_

**But I don't want to end everything we've been through.**

_/_

_So, am I your "motivation"?_

_/_

**What kind of "motivation" are we talking about here?**

_/_

_The kind that makes you do your best, duh._

_/_

**You'd strip in front of me if I did my best?**

_/_

_NO!_

_/_

**You're the worst motivator…**

_/_

_Am I a "success"?_

_/_

**For your parents. **

_/_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_/_

**You'll find out when you're older or until I lose my self-control.**

_/_

_Okay. I'll wait!_

God. This girl is just so dense and innocent. Natsume looked at her for a while before returning to see what else was written.

_Am I a "CPR"?_

He crinkled his nose and went to get a new sheet of paper. Unfortunately, with a slightly sharp ripping sound, he got to taste the fury of Persona's red ball. He heard a few gasps from probably his fan girls and they were attacked too.

Natsume clutched on his pen, not wanting to make more scathing sounds or send glowers at the substitute teacher.

**You won't even kiss me now.**

_/_

_Kiss…? What's "CPR" got to do with that?!_

_/_

**It's putting your mouth on an unconscious person.**

_/_

_Huh?! That's CPR!? I thought CPR stands for Cucumber and Potato and Rabbits!_

_/_

… **Rabbits?**

_/_

_Uh-huh! Those cute, fluffy rabbits! Such as, Usagi!_

_/_

**I know what rabbits are. Idiot. Who told you this?**

_/_

_Tono-senpai!_

_/_

**He's a douche-bag.**

_/_

_You say that to almost every guy I talked about. Except for Tsubasa-senpai and Ruka-pyon…_

_/_

**That's because Ruka's my friend and I call Tsubasa a "Shadow-ass" or "Shadow bastard" or "Shadow idiot".**

_/_

_YOU'RE SO MEAN TO HIM!_

_/_

**Or I sometimes call him, "Shadow-douche".**

_/_

_That's enough! Am I a "teammate"?_

_/_

**We'd lose every single game with your clumsiness.**

_/_

_Hey! How rude! Am I a "sweat band"?_

_/_

**Do you like to touch my skin or see it up close?**

_/_

_That's not what I mean! Forget that I said that! Am I a "court"?_

_/_

**Wouldn't it be weird for someone to court a "court"?**

_/_

_Is that another one of your lame Hyuuga puns?!_

_/_

**Is that another one of your Natsume-is-so-funny smiles?**

_/_

_Okay…_

_Natsume-9001_

_Mikan-1 _

_Oh, I got it! Am I a "spirit"?_

_/_

**I won't let you rest. Not even a second.**

_/_

_Possessive, much? Am I a "competition"?_

_/_

**I'm going to win by burning everything down. Even the children.**

_/_

_Oh! You're such a sadistic meanie! Not the children! ANYTHING BUT NOT THE CHILDREN!_

_/_

**Don't worry. I'll spare ours.**

_/_

_WHAT…? Ne, Natsume, am I a "prize"?_

_/_

**I'll never give anyone a chance to have you.**

_/_

_Am I a "cheerleader"?_

_/_

**You couldn't even make a split.**

_/_

_Yes, I can!_

_/_

**Do it.**

_/_

_Not here, duh!_

_/_

**God, you're such a loser.**

_/_

_Jerk! Why don't you do a split!_

_/_

**I'm saving it for our bedtime.**

_/_

_What do you mean?_

_/_

**Dirty, green, gym socks.**

_/_

_That's it! Am I your "gym socks"?_

_/_

**No. My feet would smell like strawberries. **

_/_

_Is that even possible?_

_/_

**You smell like strawberries every single day. What shampoo are you using?**

_/_

_Hehe. My strawberry scent is natural! Am I a "stopwatch" to you?_

_/_

**I'm never going to stop our time.**

_/_

_Then am I a "punch bag"? Since you always like to poke me!_

_/_

**I can't spend the rest of my life poking you. I need a hug from time to time, you know.**

_/_

_Natsume Hyuuga is admitting something like that!_

_/_

**We're getting married anyway and there won't be anything to hide anymore. Best to start early.**

_/_

_Am I those "scars" you get from battles and stuff?_

_/_

**Scars fade away. I don't want you to fade away.**

_/_

_Am I your "sweat" you gain from your hard-work?_

_/_

**No. But if you were, I would make it possible to create ten gallons of sweat.**

_/_

_Am I those "cheers" that keeps you up?_

_/_

**What sort of cheer will you do?**

_/_

_GO, NATSUME! GO, GO NATSUME!_

_YOU'RE A PERVERT. YOU'RE, YOU'RE A PERVERT!_

_/_

**Oh, God. I can even hear your voice now.**

_/_

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_/_

**You suck at cheering.**

_/_

_Eh?! Meanie! Why don't you do a cheer for um… Tsubasa-senpai!_

_/_

**Why him?**

_/_

_Because he's the coolest dodge ball captain in his class!_

_/_

**I'm bad at rhyming and so, naturally, I would be bad at cheering too.**

_/_

_I'm bad at those too._

_/_

**Yeah. I know. You don't have to tell me.**

_/_

_Ugh! You could at least comfort me about my poetry skills!_

_/_

**You're the ugliest poet I've ever met.**

_/_

_That hurt!_

_/_

**But you make the most beautiful nonsense poems I've ever read.**

_/_

_Aw… You're the best!_

_/_

**Obviously.**

_/_

_Ne, Natsume, am I a "score" to you?_

_/_

**Will there be any limits?**

_/_

_Well, you can't always play a game and get a point for your whole life. _

_/_

**No. You're not a score.**

_/_

_Am I a "jump rope" to you that got tangled into your life?_

_/_

**No. I like untangling things. But if you were "jump rope", I guess temptation wouldn't mean anything to me at all.**

_/_

_Am I a "baseball base" to you?_

_/_

**I'm going to stay there forever and you know what that means little girl.**

_/_

_No, I don't. What?_

_/_

**Where do you think am I going to pee?**

_/_

_ARGH! HOW CAN YOU BE SO GROSS?!_

_/_

**Anything to convince you that it's a bad idea.**

_/_

_Yeah, I'm convinced now. Happy? So, am I a "pom-pom"?_

_/_

**No. As a guy I will let go of those stupid things and hold my pride. But as your boyfriend I'd let go of my pride and hold those things.**

_/_

_It's still a "no"?_

_/_

**Stupid.**

_/_

_Yup. It's a no. How about a "lacrosse stick"?_

_/_

**No. You'd make the worst one.**

_/_

_MEANIE! Am I a "foothold" to you in rock climbing?_

_/_

**I'll step you for my amusement.**

_/_

_Ugh, just as I thought! Am I those "weights" for your muscles?_

_/_

**No. Though if you were, you'd probably be the heaviest.**

_/_

_ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!_

_/_

**Are you pregnant?**

_/_

_What?! NO!_

_/_

**Then you're fat.**

_/_

_Ugh! Jerk! Am I a "floor" to you? I make sure to keep you grounded all the time!_

_/_

**No. You make me do the most insane things ever like falling in love with an idiot, so how can you say you keep me grounded all the time?**

_/_

_Who's this idiot you fell in love with?!_

_/_

**Your twin sister.**

_/_

_NATSUME! I DON'T HAVE A TWIN SISTER!_

_/_

… **How the hell did you graduate in preschool?**

_/_

_Um. I recite the alphabets!_

_/_

… **Baka…**

_/_

_Hey, am I a "rope" for climbing?_

_/_

**No. But I'll enjoy trying to climb the top of you.**

_/_

_Quit being perverted!_

_/_

**It's my profession and I've received many awards already.**

_/_

_Natsume! Just tell me what I am to you! Don't be so stubborn!_

_/_

**You're taking the fun out of it, stupid.**

_/_

_But Natsume! I'm running out of ideas..._

_/_

**I did say you have a small brain.**

_/_

_Stop it! Just stop it!_

_/_

**Stop what?**

_/_

_Tell me what I am to you, now!_

_/_

**Guess.**

_/_

_AM I A "CORN DOG" THEY SELL DURING THE GAMES?!_

_/_

**No! Why the hell would I want you to get sold to millions of strangers?!**

_/_

_AM I THE GREEN, LUSH "LAWN"?!_

_/_

**Some guy is going to give you a haircut every single day.**

"Hyuuga," A voice clung to the humid air. "What are you doing?" Persona narrowed his eyes down to the fire-caster.

"None of your business." He snapped.

And again, the red ball swooped into action. The substitute teacher cocked his head and smiled maliciously. "If I catch you passing notes again with Miss Sakura, I'll give you both punishments."

"What kind of punishments?" Kitsuneme asked aloud and was tackled by the red ball. Persona gazed at him darkly. "Drop and give me sixty."

"W-What?"

"Now."

The ball's force was enough to sent Kitsuneme down to his knees. He hobbled over to the corner, pouting and began to do fifty push-ups. He was counting but stopped when the "Coach's Pet" hit him. It would have been hilarious if this was all just a TV show but it's not.

They all sweat-dropped and were exchanging glances anxiously. No one defied Persona's orders. Except for the academy's Black Cat.

**Guess and be more careful, dummy.**

_/_

_Guess?! I don't want you to do push-ups, Natsume!_

Always thinking of others.

**That's why I told you to be more careful.**

_/_

… _Okay… Hotaru's invention is working smoothly already, though! So, am I a "mascot"?_

_/_

**Mascot? So, you're like going to wear a large strawberry suit?**

_/_

_Something like that!_

_/_

**Ridiculous.**

_/_

_What?! I though I'd look cute!_

_/_

**Exactly. I'd stop halfway the game and give you a hug.**

_/_

_Just a hug…?_

_/_

**And a smack, of course. **

_/_

_That's not what I want to hear!_

_/_

**How are you supposed to hear the words? You're reading it, for God's sake.**

_/_

_Then, that's not what I want to see!_

_/_

**You want me to write "kiss"?**

_/_

_No! Not even!_

_/_

**You're blushing.**

_/_

_I'm not!_

_/_

**Yeah, you are, moron. **

_/_

_You're blushing too!_

_/_

**I'm not.**

_/_

_Yeah, you are, pervert!_

_/_

**This is getting us nowhere.**

_/_

_Won't that be good for you? Me. You. ALOOOONE?_

_/_

**The idea is brilliant but I want a house for us two.**

_/_

_Yeah! With a kitchen and a living room and a dining room!_

_/_

**Never forget the bedroom, darling. Never forget it.**

_/_

_Are you thinking something awful behind it?_

_/_

**You want to sleep in the kitchen?**

_/_

_No!_

_/_

**It's fine. Women belong to the kitchen anyway.**

_/_

_You and your discrimination of girls!_

_/_

**It's not discrimination. I just thought it would be your place.**

_/_

_Hey, Natsume? _

_/_

**What?**

_/_

_Am I a "balance beam"?_

_/_

**And what am I supposed to do?**

_/_

_I don't know. You use a "balance beam" to practice some flexible positions!_

_/_

**Hmm... flexible positions...**

_/_

_What's wrong with that?_

_/_

**Nothing, Blue.**

_/_

_Oh! Am I a "bat"?_

_/_

**I'll whack the lights out of Shadow-ass.**

_/_

_No! Don't!_

_/_

**Oh, right. I've written that I'm going to use a rifle, grenade and other stuff before.**

_/_

_You're so cruel and easily jealous! _

_Am I a "discus" you throw in every game? You know, the game where you throw the farthest wins?_

_/_

**I know what sport is that, moron. Everyone does.**

_/_

_Oh. So, am I a "discus"?_

_/_

**No. I'll just lose because I don't want you far away from me. That makes me sick for some reasons. **

_/_

_Am I a "ribbon" you use in gymnastics?_

_/_

**What the hell... I can't even imagine myself doing something like that.**

_/_

_Am I a "water bottle" that makes you feel more refreshing?_

_/_

**No. There are more ways to refresh me, Blue Panties.**

_/_

_Natsume, why won't you just tell me what I am to you...? We're wasting a lot of paper and I'm getting tired in each passing second!_

_/_

**You brought this to yourself, remember?**

_/_

_I don't understand you at times like this._

_/_

**I don't understand you either.**

He waited a few minutes but soon the time was lengthening and he wasn't getting any message from her (and at this time, Kitsuneme was at forty, utterly exhausted). Natsume threw something at her.

**Moron, it's your turn to write something.**

She simply glimpsed at the paper ball and did nothing but continue her essay. Natsume cussed under his breath. Mikan Sakura is actually angry at him? Impossible. He decided to piss her off more. He threw more paper balls. Some containing words and the rest were empty.

He disregarded the wary looks of Ruka Nogi and several others.

Eventually, the pretty brunette's attention was on him. She shook her head and before Natsume could launch one more paper, hers came soaring.

_Natsume, quit it!_

_/_

**No. Not until I've read something from you.**

_/  
_

_But... Natsume, I'll never guess what I am to you... It's been how many hours already?  
_

_/  
_

**You'll guess what I am or I won't buy you five boxes of** **Howalons.**

_/_

_You'll really buy me?_

_/  
_

**I've planned to, anyways._  
_**

_/  
_

_Oh... But what if I really don't?  
_

_/  
_

**Then, you won't get Howalons, baka._  
_**

**You'll just have me.  
**

_/  
_

_Oh, that's sweeter than Howalon!  
_

_/  
_

**Hn. ****You'll win either way at the end of the day, Blue Panties. So, shall we continue?**

She was going to jot down her response but a shadow came to Mikan. She raised her chin to find eyes full of hatred and annoyance. Persona was probing on the piece of paper clamped on her hand, distasteful.

"That is it. Hyuuga. Sakura. Drop and give me fifty." Persona glowered at the two. At that time, Kitsuneme was finished doing his push-ups. He mentally sighed in relief but just when he was about to make his way towards his chair, Persona hissed, "Do an extra ten, boy!"

"For what?!" Kitsuneme groaned and earned himself a bonk at the back of his head. Persona smirked slyly, "Why… for talking back to me, _again_."

"Again—ouch!"

Mikan and Natsume built an eye-contact. They nodded, clearly forgetting their argument a while ago. After all, they couldn't stay mad at each other. The couple set off to do the push-ups at the corner of the room. Normally, they would be griping but Mikan liked the idea of being with Natsume. Oh, and Kistuneme too!

"… 5… 6… Ouch!"

"Oh! You okay, Kistu—ouch!"

_Well, _Natsume thought, his lips turning a little upwards.

Their P.E class doesn't last forever so might as well endure it. With Mikan.

"Ouch...!"

And yeah, with Kitsuneme too.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm kind of enjoying _picking_ on **Kitsuneme** for some reasons. Yeah, we're drawing near the **end**. I might not update _sooner_ because one, I might be busy catching up in school or two, I'm busy concentrating with my other stories like Read Between the Lies or the Infatuated or making a new one-shot.

_But always remember, this story will not die, 'kay?_

**Don't forget to leave a review with a suggestion that's related to "Home Economics"! **


	9. Eighth Period: Home Economics

**A/N: **I think I have update issues. Ugh. I know. I'm supposed to update last few weeks ago. Or was it a month? I don't know. It's been a while. Anyways, once you are done reading this silly piece of mine, do read the note below. Thank you for the **follows**, **favorites** and **reviews**! All are very appreciated.

These people contributed ideas and I would like to give credit to them:

"**sewing kit**" and "**cloth**"- Vega Astria

"**mandarin**", "**wedding** **cake**", "**bread**" and "**plate**"- cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

"**spoon**", "**knife**", "**cutting** **board**", "**cheese**", "**refrigerator**", "**oven**" and "**measuring** **cup**"- Rinail

"**sewing**"- BubblySunshine140

"**french toast**" and "**pasta**"- XDestiny AngelX

"**hygiene**" and "**child development**"- AkumaHyuuga

"**cleaning**", "**plan for the future**", "**baby**" and "**recipe**"- Lolita-chi

"**apron**"- Mistly

"**whip cream**"- nix

"**fire**" and "**spoon**"- Shaivee

"**kitchen**" and "**oven**"- Celloid

"**whisk**", "**bowl**", "**chef's hat**", "**spoon**", "**sugar**", "**cake**", "**ingredients**"- Ryuu'sAwesome16

"**stove**" and "**pillows**"- Tsuukiyomi

"**spatula**", "**secret ingredient**" and "**steam**"- Addicted-to-GazettE

* * *

~Eighth Period~

The Home-Economic room was starting to turn into a haven of sweet smelling Japanese cuisines. The Class B boys were hurriedly rushing between the counters and towards the cabinets of plates and bowls. The girls, however, were gathered on one side of the room continuing their dreary knitting of scarves and shirts from last two weeks ago.

Their substitute teacher for this class would be Futuba and he was probably hiding somewhere. Though without a teacher watching (or at least that's what they all think), they needed to pass an output for a grade or it could mean a certain letter... **F**.

Having nothing much to do, Mikan passed a new note to her boyfriend with Hotaru's upgraded Blaster (a device that allows her to shoot from a distance and which was previously used from the last periods).

_AM. I. A. FOOD?_

_/_

… **Didn't we have some talk like this before?**

Natsume Hyuuga scribbled, rumpled and threw it at his annoying girlfriend who was trying to search for a certain ball of yarn. A stressed smile approached her face.

_I'm running out of ideas, Natsume. I told you._

_/_

**Not my problem.**

_/_

_Ugh… So, whatcha gonna bake?_

_/_

**Not going to.**

Mikan flicked her eyes at him. He was right at the corner of the room. He was sitting on a wooden chair. His legs were stretched on the table. He folded his arms behind his head and was smirking at the sight of her baffled expression. Honestly. This guy…

He didn't even bother helping Ruka and the other boys with their cooking.

_You need to! This is a graded work!_

_/_

**I don't care. I'm not going to be a chef or anything.**

_/_

_EH? How will you cook for your own in the future?_

_/_

**Don't need to.**

_/_

_NATSUME._

_/_

**Do you know how to bake strawberry shortcake?**

_/_

_Hmm… Oh, that's your favorite desert right? Of course, I know._

_/_

**Then, I don't need to cook. **

_/_

_I can't just cook for you._

_/_

**You need to. I'm marrying you.**

"Mikan? What are you and Hotaru doing?"

Blushing, the nullifier stuffed the paper into her pocket before Anna could take a peek. "N-Nothing! Anyways," Mikan clapped her hands before Hotaru could respond, "do you need any help?"

The pink-headed girl smiled gently. "It's okay. You just look so red, so I was worried."

"O-Oh." She nodded. The blush was still undeniably there. Must Natsume say such things in c-class!? Anna trudged off to see Nonoko's output. At the same time, Natsume sent her a new message, in a clean paper.

**Guess.**

_/_

_No, I'm kind of busy._

_/_

**If you guess, I just might do something for the cooking stuff.**

She glimpsed at the paper again and thought more of it.

_Okay! So, am I a "key" that opens your heart?_

_/_

**But what if I had chains on the door? No. You can't be a "key". You open me wider than that.**

_/_

_Am I… a "goose-feathered pillow"?_

_/_

**No. I'm going to sleep forever then.**

_/_

_Am I a "teddy bear" to you? All soft and cuddly!_

_/_

**A bunch of girls will get you. I can't hit girls for I am a gentleman.**

_/_

_Since when did a pervert turn into a gentleman?_

_/_

**Since he met his lady.**

_/_

_IMPOSSIBRU._

_/_

**It should be "impossible".**

_/_

_But I want "impossibru". It's the new thing, Natsume!_

_/_

**Kids these days…**

_/_

_Hehe. You sound like an old man._

_/_

**You sound like a drunkard.**

"Mikan."

"Eh? Oh, Hotaru!" She beamed at her. However, the inventor was not amused.

"… Do your work." She leaned closer till her hot breath was against Mikan's ear, "Don't make me test my new invention on you." It was more than a threat. It's a _death _threat.

The brunette shuddered and pleaded, "Oh! Oh! No! Hotaru! I'll get started!"

It was a graded task, after all. Plus, it's rather enjoyable to knit! Maybe, Mikan could make something for Natsume.

A strawberry or polka-dotted scarf! She stifled laughter at the thought of her hot-tempered boyfriend's incredulous reaction to that. She plucked a red yarn and a green one. She dexterously fixed it into the two sticks. Mikan inhaled and exhaled deeply before starting. That is, after replying.

_Am I a "door" to you?_

_/_

**Oh, yes. I usually swing you around but now I'm going to slam you. Real. Hard.**

_/_

_Oh… So, I AM A "DOOR" TO YOU?!_

_/_

**You didn't notice how sarcastic my statement is? My fault. I forgot you're Mikan Sakura.**

_/_

_Is that statement of yours sarcastic, too?_

_/_

**No…**

_/_

_How about that?_

_/_

**Maybe.**

_/_

_Sarcasm must be your middle name! But that's so weird. Natsume "Sarcastic" Hyuuga!_

_/_

**Your middle name is weirder. Mikan "Moronic" Sakura.**

_/_

_There's a big mistake in my name! You jerk!_

_/_

**Oh. My bad. Mikan "Moronic" Hyuuga.**

_/_

_We're not yet married!_

_/_

**Yet.**

_/_

_You're really starting to get in my nerves. Am I a "lamp" to you that helps brighten your room?_

_/_

**A lamp? No. But that's nice though. I'll always turn you on.**

_/_

_AGAIN… Lame pun is lame._

_/_

**But you smiled anyway.**

_/_

_Am I a window that lets you see a really nice view?_

_/_

**If I see stupid Ando walking by…**

_/_

_Let me guess… Tsubasa-senpai will start burning._

_/_

**All because…?**

_/_

_You burned him._

_/_

**Nope, not at all. It's his fault for forgetting to use sun block.**

_/_

_Natsume, you're really cheeky. I'm going to call you "Cheeky" from now on! Am I a "cutting board", Cheeky?_

_/_

**No… but if so, I know where to cut Ando's and Persona's and Narumi's fingers. By the way, I hate my nickname. I told you back then. Nicknames aren't my style.**

_/_

_But I like it… Cheeky, am I a "child development"?_

_/_

**No. We'll use birth control.**

_/_

_Birth control…?_

_/_

**I'm sorry but do you know what I mean or you need a demonstration—but without any birth controls.**

_/_

_Hey! You pervert!_

_/_

**I'm not the one to blame. It's you.**

_/_

_Hmph! Hey, Am I a "plan" for the future?_

_/_

**You're more than a plan for the future.**

_/_

_Really?_

_/_

**Yeah. **

_/_

_Ooh! Tell me!_

_/_

**Guess.**

_/_

_WHAT?! Oh! You're no fun at all._

_/_

**No one knows the future, so they'd guess instead.**

_/_

_Am I a "recipe", Cheeky?_

_/_

**No. You'd be a recipe for disaster. Or probably a recipe for love-making…**

_/_

_I don't get the last bit…_

_/_

**You'll have to wait then.**

_/_

_Huh? Why?_

_/_

**The best things in life come when one waits.**

_/_

_I see… Am I an "apron"?_

_/_

**No. I don't want a stupid polka-dotted apron.**

_/_

_JERK! How could you not like polka-dots?!_

_/_

**It reminds me of you.**

_/_

_Is that an insult?!_

_/_

**Tch. You're so distracting.**

_/_

_Oh! Am I an "oven"?_

_/_

**What shall I put in you…?**

_/_

_An apple pie!_

_/_

… **Why an apple pie?**

_/_

_I know you love apple pies! I bet you're going to bake it!_

With this written, she looked at Natsume. But to her dismay, he hasn't even budged from his seat. In fact he was still casually lounging and watching his group panic about the cake.

_WAIT A SECOND. YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING! _After adding the accusing statement she threw it at him.

**APPLE pies. A-P-P-L-E-S. And I am doing something.**

_/_

_I know how you spell it, Natsume! And I know that you secretly love them... and WHAT are you doing?_

_/_

**I'm coaching those fools and they aren't listening. So, it's their fault. AND I SAID I DON'T LIKE APPLES.**

_/_

_No. You didn't say it. YOU WROTE IT! Ha! I beat you!_

_/_

… **Well done, student.**

**Natsume-99,999**

**Mikan-3**

Mikan smiled a full smile. She actually got three points! Yes! Now, this improvement needs a celebration later.

_Hey, am I a ball of "yarn" because I know a kitty-cat like you would love to play it!_

_/_

**Are you insulting me?**

_/_

_No?_

_/_

**I'm not a kitty-cat.**

_/_

_But you sometimes act like one, Cheeky!_

_/_

**Hn. Only around you. **

_/_

_Am I a shiny "spatula"?_

_/_

**You're confusing me with a utensil of a yellow sponge.**

_/_

_It's not a yellow sponge. It's Spongebob!_

_/_

**What a childish show.**

_/_

_One time, I saw you watching it._

_/_

**And that was also the fifty-fifth time I destroyed my T.V because of a lame show.**

_/_

_Spongebob is not a lame show!_

_/_

**Childish.**

_/_

_Bully with no childhood!_

_/_

**Little girl with no brain.**

_/_

_Hmph. How about "sugar"? Do I give you a "sugar rush"?_

_/_

**You're not a "sugar". But you do make some sort of sugar rush down there. Like… down there.**

_/_

_What do you mean…?_

_/_

**It's nothing a little girl like you should know.**

_/_

_Ugh. Stop treating me like a child, meanie. So, am I those "chopsticks"?_

_/_

**If you were I won't break you apart.**

_/_

_Am I a "whip cream"?_

_/_

**Tastes nice.**

_/_

_WHAT. TASTES. NICE…?_

_/_

**Whip cream.**

_/_

_Uh-huh… are you sure that's all you're thinking?_

_/_

**I am a professional and mature man, Blue Panty.**

Mikan received the answer almost too soon. Unfortunately, Hotaru managed to snatch the new yet slightly furrowed paper. The inventor arched her brows, disregarding her best friend's wails and complaints.

_For lying, you shall owe me 8,000 Rabbits, Hyuuga._

_/_

Natsume gazed harshly at Hotaru with his scarlet orbs. He was pissed. No, he was angry but this is Imai after all. That Piggy Bank takes things seriously. Really. Serious.

… **Mikan covered in whip cream.**

_/_

_AGH! NATSUME! THAT'S SO GROSS!_

_/_

**Tch. Relax. I didn't write anything about eating you.**

_/_

_10,000 Rabbits, Hyuuga._

_/_

**But I am thinking of it now.**

_/_

_I hope when we get married, you wouldn't be a pervert._

_/_

**Stupid. Once we're married that means I can do whatever I want to you.**

_/_

_TO ME!?_

_/_

**With you.**

_/_

_100,000,000 Rabbits, Hyuuga!_

_/_

**So? You're not Imai.**

_/_

_Pfft! Jerk. Am I a "fire"?_

_/_

**You lit my life. Brighten it in every possible way. But at the same time, you're killing me. Very ironic.**

_/_

_Ohh… Am I a "sewing kit"?_

_/_

**I don't know how to sew so I wouldn't keep one.**

_/_

_What about a "thimble"? Am I a "thimble"?_

_/_

**Why a "thimble"?**

_/_

_Because in Peter Pan a "thimble" means a "kiss"!_

_/_

**So, you're indirectly asking me if you're a "kiss"?**

_/_

_I guess._

_/_

**Do you really want to know?**

_/_

_Am I a "mandarin orange"? I'm named after it!_

_/_

**Yes. I'm aware of that.**

_/_

_How did you know?! You stalker!_

_/_

**Just because I know what your name means doesn't make me one right away. **

_/_

_Am I a "wedding cake"?_

_/_

**Of all cakes, you chose a "wedding" cake.**

_/_

_Because it's white and it's a romantic cake! And it taste really good, right?_

_/_

**Only one way to find out.**

_/_

_What way?_

_/_

**Marry me.**

_/_

_WHAT._

_/_

**Now.**

_/_

_No! Why are you so keen on marrying me all of a sudden!?_

_/_

**I didn't give you a choice so you couldn't say no. **

_/_

_But I have every right to disagree!_

_/_

**What book? What page? What section? **

_/_

_Ehh?! How would I know?!_

_/_

**You have no proof. So, it's my win.**

**Natsume-100,000 **

**Mikan-3**

_/_

_Section 28. Page 389. In my "Laws is Fun" book. So, technically, it is my win._

_Hyuuga-99,999_

_Mikan-Loser_

_Brilliant Hotaru-Infinity_

_/_

**Stop butting in, Piggy Bank. And "infinity" isn't a number, dimwit.**

_/_

"_Loser" isn't a number too, right, Natsume?_

_/_

**Yes. It isn't. It's a title given to people who couldn't really make a score.**

_/_

_Meanie…_

_/_

**Is that really all you know?**

_/_

_Say, Hyuuga… If "Loser" is a title for people who couldn't really make a score, then I supposed "Infinity" is a title for genius, brilliant people like I…_

_/_

**Damn you. **

_/_

_Natsume-99,999_

_Mikan-Loser_

_Hotaru-Infinity and Beyond_

_Yay! Hotaru joined the game, Cheeky and she's winning!_

_/_

**Stay out of this, Piggy bank.**

_/_

_... I am bored._

_/_

_Why do you call Hotaru a "Piggy Bank"? Oh! Oh! Is THAT her underwear?!_

_/_

… **The fu…**

The black, raven-haired boy lifted his face and didn't fail to see Hotaru putting a good use of her brand new "Baka" cannon at Mikan. He could even hear Kokoro laughing and Ruka's face turning scarlet red. That mind-reader must have told him. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"**Your face is the only face I see"**

_/_

_Aw, Natsume…_

_/_

… **is the same as saying, "Your panty is the only panty I see."**

_/_

_So, that's what the quotation marks are for…_

_/_

_"Your money is the only money I see" is also the same as that, right Hyuuga?_

_/_

**More like, "Your blond best friend is the only victim I see".**

_/_

_… Die, Hyuuga. Die._

_/_

**Eventually. I will. Now, leave this paper. It's only for Hyuugas.**

_/_

_Mikan is not a Hyuuga._

_/_

**Again, "Eventually". Now get the hell out of our conversation.**

_/_

_Ne, Natsume?_

_/_

**What?**

_/_

_What did you guys talk about? Hotaru incinerated the paper before I saw it._

_/_

**Nothing much. Just the weather and Hitler. **

_/_

_Hmm… You guys are so alike. But it's funny that you don't get along._

_/_

**I think the world would be more balance if we don't.**

_/_

_Why do you say so?_

_/_

**Do you want Earth to be run by two evil people?**

_/_

_… No._

_/_

**Then, there you have it.**

_/_

_But it would be nice if you would agree on something… Anyways, am I a "cloth"?_

_/_

**Haven't you ask me something like that before?**

_/_

_Did I? I don't remember._

_/_

**If I did, it's 100% "no".**

_/_

_Am I Peeta's "bread"?_

_/_

**Who in the hell's name is Peeta? **

_/_

_Ooh! He's this nice baker guy in a book called, 'Hunger Games'!_

_/_

**First, a sparkling vampire. Then, a freaking baker. Psh. Why do you like weird people so much?**

_/_

_So, you're weird?_

_/_

**So, you only like me?**

_/_

_EHH?! NO! I LURV YOU!_

_/_

… **I lurv you too?**

_/_

_Oh. My. Gosh. Natsume! You wrote I love you back!_

_/_

**No. I wrote "I lurv you too" back. They're both different.**

_/_

_So, I'm not a "bread"?_

_/_

**What do you think?**

_/_

_Um… no…? Okay. Am I "cheese"?_

_/_

**I hate cheese.**

_/_

_You hate everything._

_/_

**Not everything is on my "Hate" list.**

_/_

_Like apples…?_

_/_

**No. Like you.**

_/_

_And apples._

_/_

**You're getting annoying.**

And speaking of annoying, so is Yome that freaking mind-reader. He was pestering Natsume about a frying pan. Tch. Can't they all see that he's busy arguing with his girl?

"Go away, Koko." Natsume said dully.

The sandy-haired guy merely shook his head. "B-But what do you do with this frying pan, man?! Could you cook beef or cabbage on it?"

Natsume sighed exasperated. If these idiots were out in the world, all hell will break loose. He opened his mouth but closed it when Mikan launch another guess.

_Hehe, I know! Am I a "frying pan"?_

_/_

**No. But it would be fun to hit people like Kokoro.**

Seeing the thoughts lingering in the fire caster's mind, Kokoro paled.

_HIT PEOPLE?! You are so brutal._

_/_

**I'm not that brutal. I also have plans to cook things with it. Like Kokoro.**

_/_

_Am I a "measuring cup"?_

_/_

**What is there to measure?**

_/_

_I don't know… It's normally liquid._

_/_

**Ah… liquid… What sort of liquid?**

_/_

_Hmm… I don't know… Something… white!_

_/_

**White? What sort of white liquid…?**

_/_

_A sticky one!_

At that point Kokoro's nose was bleeding. He cast a sheepish look at Natsume who was definitely flustered in his stoic way. This is damn awkward. What the hell did Natsume's brain do this time!? He decided to just glare at Kokoro until he scampered off without knowing what to do with the frying pan.

**Don't ever write suggestive things ever again.**

_/_

_What did it suggest you?_

_/_

**How much will it take for you to stop sticking your nose in someone else's business?**

_/_

_Mmhmm… you had me at "how much", Hyuuga!_

_/_

**Damn you.**

And just like that, the freaky inventor's robot came to snatch Natsume's wallet. It's gone. All gone. His girlfriend better repay him in the later weeks.

_Aw, you made Hotaru really happy!_

_/_

**She has all my money.**

_/_

_She may not look like it but she's smiling inside._

_/_

**She has all my money.**

_/_

_I'm so happy because of that!_

_/_

**She has all my money.**

_/_

_Ugh. Quit being so negative!_

_/_

**But she has all my money.**

_/_

_I'll pay you back by finding a part-time job at Central Town, don't worry._

_/_

**I'm worried now.**

_/_

_I'm not going to do anything stupid or clumsy, Natsume. So, please don't worry._

_/_

**I'm actually more worried about the store you're going to work in.**

_/_

_You will never change, will you? So am I a "refrigerator"?_

_/_

**No. There would only be Howalons stored in there.**

_/_

_Hey, Grumpy-pants! Those taste spectacular, you know!_

_/_

**I know. But you taste better.**

_/_

_PERVERT!_

_/_

**Why are you blushing, you naughty little girl?**

_/_

_Argh! How can you say things like that so easily?! Am I a "pasta"?_

_/_

**I bet you're thinking of that cliché thing with pasta. **

_/_

_Oh, you mean two people sharing pasta then accidentally kissing each other? _

… _How did you know?_

_/_

**You're practically easy to read.**

_/_

_No!_

_/_

**Yes. I bet you're thinking of Howalons.**

_/_

… _Wow. Amazing. I bet Kokoro taught you a thing or two. By the way, am I a "steak"?_

_/_

**Why did we end up in a food topic again? It's annoying.**

_/_

_Fine. Am I "hygiene"? And don't say or write that I smell like strawberries._

_/_

**Okay.**

_/_

_Well?_

_/_

**What?**

_/_

_Am I right?_

_/_

**Hmm… **

_/_

… _You're thinking I smell like "strawberry", right?_

_/_

**You wrote nothing about thinking.**

_/_

_Sigh. Sigh. Sigh… Am I a "secret ingredient"?_

_/_

**No. You're not a secret at all. You're a blabber. Blabbers are annoying people.**

_/_

_Well, mean people are mean people!_

_/_

**Redundant.**

_/_

_Am I a "steam"?_

_/_

**Steam…**

_/_

_Not that kind of steam!_

_/_

**What do you mean? There are different types of "steams"? Or… oh… you're really naughty at this hour…**

_/_

_Ugh! It's not my fault! You're rubbing off me._

_/_

**Rubbing…**

_/_

_NATSUME HYUUGA._

_/_

**Yes?**

_/_

… _I can practically hear you say it so innocently…_

_/_

**I can practically hear your brain rattling in your head.**

_/_

_Stop insulting me. I'm your girlfriend!_

_/_

**All the more reason for me to insult you.**

_/_

_Insult me one more time and that's the end of our relationship!_

_/_

**Meanie.**

_/_

_HAHAHAHA. I can't even imagine you say that._

_/_

**Neither could I. It seems out-of-character isn't it?**

_/_

_Totally. But it's funny._

_/_

**Hn. Whatever.**

_/_

_And you're back to normal..._

She smiled at the message before passing it back to him. She sighed and looked at her masterpiece. She was almost done and so was the class. Mikan could smell the sweet aroma of food. Yuu's group is doing a good job. They made an assortment of crab dishes. Hotaru would surely come by to their table later.

But others... well, at least they made something...

**Mikan.**

_/_

_Oh, hey, Natsume! What's wrong?_

_/_

**You look like an old lady when you knit.**

_/_

_YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON._

_/_

**Wrong. I'm a terribly honest person.**

_/_

_Stop being honest!_

_/_

**I hate you.**

_/_

_WHAT!? _

_/_

**You did told me to stop being honest.**

_/_

_Oh... You gave me a heart-attack..._

_/_

**I was serious.**

_/_

_WHAT!?_

_/_

**Gullible.**

_/_

_Meanie... I was even planning to give you something..._

_/_

**Don't tell me you're going to give me that ugly scarf on your hands.**

_/_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN UGLY SCARF!? I thought you'd like it since it's patterned as strawberries, polka-dots, cats, Howalons, and your favorite... APPLES! _

Mikan stared at her work. She thought it would be nice...

**I'm just being dishonest.**

_/_

_Oh, so does that mean you think it's... nice?_

_/_

**No_._**

_/_

_LIAR._

_/_

**Hn. Well, someone's learning.**

_/_

_Hey, what did your group cook?_

_/_

**... See for yourself.**

Mikan stood up and her eyes widened.

Much to Natsume's dismay, the brunette came to their side of the room. She was gawking, pointing and sputtering, "Is... that... what... I... think... it... is!?"

Ruka Nogi tilted his head puzzled. "It's a _Pommes Au Four_ in French."

"Or what us normal people like to call it," Koko added lightly. "AAAAPPLE PIE!"

It doesn't really look like a pie. It looks like something that's been mashed by a butt. Mikan coughed. "So, um, why did you guys choose to make this?"

Mikan shot a knowing look at Natsume who was quite irritated by it.

"Oh, Ruka says he knows how to make apple pies!" said Kitsu, smiling.

"U-Uh, yeah... I do!" Ruka nodded. Mikan looked at the not-so-tasty-looking apple pie. "Oh, really...?" She feigned a smile.

Natsume shook his head, more annoyed than ever. "Get Futuba. He better taste it first before we pass it."

Hearing Natsume's commands, the boys turned their heads to find the teacher's table empty. Frightened Futuba was somewhere under the table again. "Uh..." Kitsuneme scratched his head. "I think he's planning to live there."

"What about our grade then?" Ruka looked at their pie. "I heard Narumi-sensei is going to judge it later... I can't afford to fail in Home Economics..."

"Yeah, me too." Koko frowned.

Mikan was pouting but her pink, tiny lips turned up. "Hey, did Natsume even help in this...?" She smiled mischievously. Kitsuneme shook his head. "Nope, not at all."

The brunette sliced a piece with a nearby spoon. "Then, it's only fair if he tasted it first..." Mikan batted her eyelashes at Natsume who scowled in return.

"No."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Taste it."

"No."

"WHY NOT!?"

"I hate app—!"

Mikan managed to push a spoonful of pie into his mouth. Natsume's usual stoic face crumpled. He swallowed it.

"... Well?" Ruka asked.

"How was it, Natsume?" Kokoro asked.

They shrouded Natsume, awaiting for his reaction—and frankly, it's something no one ever thought would happen...

Mikan started shrieking, "NATSUME!" She caught him before he fell to the ground. She stared in horror at how his face shaded into green.

"Ruka..." Natsume groaned before he lost his conscious. "You're going to fail..."

"What!? If I fail that means _we'll_ fail!"

"But... that's even worse..." whined Kitsuneme.

The blond was freaking out as he took the pie away and tried to fix the flavors. But time was running out. "Koko! Kitsu! Help!" Ruka was gathering the ingredients again to bake another pie.

"Eh? But Ruka..." Koko groaned.

"Accept fate already..." Kitsu griped. "You're terrible at this."

"B-B-But we should at least cook something!"

Mikan watched them frantically rushed to find another solution. She heard footsteps behind. Her classmates were soon crowding and they were wondering warily about the fainted Natsume Hyuuga.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Permy was preparing her sharp fangs and claws at Mikan.

The poor brunette shuddered at the heated glare. "H-Huh!? I-I fed him some of Ruka's apple pie..."

"RUKA'S APPLE PIE!?" Sumire Shouda did a face-palm. "Natsume-kun hated apples because of Ruka-kun's terrible cooking—especially those apple pies of his!"

"I... I can hear you, guys..." Ruka murmured, utterly giving up his grade. He fell to his knees, the pots and pans were clattering on the floor.

"See...? Accept fate already..." Kitsuneme patted the blond's head like a toddler soothingly.

"Yeah." Koko nodded, patting Ruka as well. "You're terrible at this..."

~O~

"I'm so sorry Natsume!" Mikan wrapped her arms around him when he finally woke up. She immediately brought him to the clinic. It was humiliating enough that Natsume fainted from one of his best friend's terrible cooking. He sighed and run a hand through his jet-black hair.

The two were already walking down the hallway back to their class. Natsume was hauling the still worried Mikan.

"Dumb-head, it's not your fault." He turned around to find Mikan crying.

"I didn't mean to... I thought you were just joking..." She whimpered.

"Forget it already." Natsume said, trying to calm her. "I'm fine, now." He held her wrist and began to drag her off. But Mikan held her ground. She shook her head.

"Okay... but..."

Natsume felt something wrapped around his neck. He looked at a familiar knitting of strawberries, polka-dots, cats, Howalons and... apples. _She didn't pass it?_

Mikan noticed that face he made and responded with a gleaming smile. "Well, I failed like you did. So, now we're even! Besides, I made it just for you!" She was babbling on and on. But Natsume was too busy concentrating on how lucky he is to have her.

Even if she nearly poisoned him.

* * *

**A/N: **It's long isn't it? Well, you guys deserve it for waiting. I did not proofread this. Sorry (but I will when I have the time). The next chapter is the last.

**SUGGEST ANYTHING. IT REALLY COULD BE ANYTHING. ANY. THING. SO, GO NUTS PEOPLE. BECAUSE LIKE I SAID, IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER. THE CONCLUSION IS DRAWING NEAR, WHAT IS MIKAN TO NATSUME? **

**I have no idea... or do I...? :D**

Thank you for reading! Leave a violent review!

~O~

"... I thought you said it was Narumi-sensei who would judge for our grade," groaned Kitsuneme and he yelped from the sharp pain on his head.

"I-I didn't know it would be—ouch!" It hit Ruka hard and bounced back to its owner.

"You boys," growled Persona, "should stop your blabbering and continue with your one-hundred-sixty push-ups!"

"Wasn't it one-hundred-twenty before!?" Kokoro complained but got smacked on the Coach's Pet again.

"For food-poisoning your teacher with a filthy dish of pie," Persona snarled. "You actually deserve an extra two-hundred!"

"What?" Kitsuneme started. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN A P.E. TEACHER—YOWCH!"

"... Next time, we're going to make rabbit stew."

"LEAVE USAGI OUT OF THIS—ouch!"


End file.
